Love Is Blind
by MindTemple
Summary: When a young blind woman named Carmella takes a job as a teacher at the Opera House, what will happen when she accidentally ventures down to the Phantom's lair? What happens when a beautiful woman cannot see the face, but only the soul? Read to find out!
1. The Rude Ugly Crier

**Please review! :) I'm sorry for all mistakes made in advance.

* * *

**

I ran my fingers over the little dots, feeling them, reading them.

_"The horse galloped on the sandy beach towards her master."_

I smiled. Aw... Georgia would get her horse back. How sweet! I love happy, sweet endings.

I wish that I could have a sweet ending. But I couldn't. My physical disabilities, well, disabled me to have a good life. I was not able to see the grocery store or the puppy that I heard barking. My hearing and smelling were keen, while my sight was completely gone.

My name is Carmella Rivera. I was born blind, as are my both my parents.

My father is deaf, though. Good thing that gene didn't get to me. As hearing how my father has to struggle with everything... he did nothing. He barely left the house. He stuck to his braille books and took much interest in food. His taste was much more keen than anything else. Even touch.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes... I am blind. Apparently I have gray eyes, brown hair, and darker skin. I wouldn't know, though. I never looked into the mirror and saw a reflection back. I never even saw the mirror. I never saw the room where the mirror was in. I never saw the world where the room was in. I am an expert in braille, and I could read anything in braille in less than an instant. It is the only thing I have.

I live in an apartment in Paris. I had a fantastic view of the opera house, located a few blocks away. I lived with my assistant, Mary, who helped me through simple things like doing my hair or brushing my teeth. After exploring the apartment, I am able to maneuver through it very well. I only need help with basic things... and for company.

I am very alone. I have no sense of sight to see men that I may want to know better. They usually get scared after realizing that I can't see them. I have no friends, for no one wants to be around a blind person. Apparently we were hard to communicate with. I didn't think so... and neither did Mary. Mary was my only person that I could call something close to a friend.

But who needs a social life? Who needs money? I get enough money to pay the rent from the government, and from the money that I get from work, I pay for food.

I worked at a braille school. I was the only teacher that taught braille. There are three teachers that teach the history of braille, me, who teaches braille, and the last who is the medical and food supervisor. I know none of their names. We don't communicate much. They are all not blind or deaf or anything of the sort. They ignore me, so I ignore them back.

I taught in a little abandoned tool shed. It was located a block away from my apartment building. It was small and cramped, but there were only three students. They were all blind, of course. They said that they liked my class best and they are learning braille at a rapid rate.

For all of you who are new to the concept of braille, it is a system of writing. For the visually impaired, we feel little clumps of dots with our fingers to read words and numbers. There are books for the blind filled with braille, such as the one I was reading now.

Mary pulled a snag on my hair. I was sitting in front of a mirror, a vanity, I presumed. Mary toyed with my long hair and made it into some hair style. I didn't know what she made it look like. She could make it look stupid, and I wouldn't know. Or care. I never cared how I looked, because I never saw myself.

"Your hair looks amazing today, Carmella. Definitely not a bad hair day..." she tightened some pony tail that pulled my hair into a high pony tail.

"Thank you..." she said this every day.

She powdered my face and applied mascara. I hated when she had to put make up on. Who cared what I looked like? Blush, lip gloss, the works.

"You better get off to work... I will tidy up around here and do the things on your list, hm?" she must've looked at the clock.

Every day I made a list in braille of her daily shores that she was to do. I had a braille typewriter. She was not only my assistant, but it also said on her resume that she wanted to be part maid or nanny. I had no children, so she insisted that she clean.

I didn't care... I never saw the place. I didn't even know what color was on the walls.

I grabbed my bag, my cane searching for it. I slid on my dark sunglasses, to hide my eyes and to let others know that I was blind. Mary opened the door for me and shouted a goodbye.

I waved back, my cane searching for the elevator. I pushed the down button, for I lived on the third floor. I listened to the doors slide open and the familiar 'ding!' to let me know that they were in fact, open. I stepped in, hearing no one else in the small box, and set my bag down. I felt for the buttons and pushed the one that I felt the star on.

Mary was supposed to follow me around everywhere I went, I know. But I told her that she was to stay at the apartment all day until I got home. I was blind. That does not mean paralyzed. I could do everything that everyone else could do. I could put my hair into a ponytail. I could brush my teeth. I could put makeup on, if I practiced. I could attend operas with no help. Operas were all about the music, anyway. Of course, I will never attend the opera 'Hannibal' again. Oh, that one woman was horrible!

What was her name...? Obnoxious puffy dress, stupid thing on her head, and a horrible voice that dragged on. I heard of her appearance from the people who sat next to me who mumbled about how great she was. Of course I clapped after her performance, but it was only out of being polite.

AH! Christine! Christine Daae! Oh, thank God she left the opera! No one knows why she left... but that one Carlotta lady took her place. Carlotta was even worse... but by then I had lost all hope at the Opera Populaire.

I did like music, but I had more important things to do than listen to it. You would think that because I was blind, that hearing something nice would be a great means of entertainment.

But I liked reading with braille better. I can see more pictures with words, dots, than with some annoying, fat woman with golden ram hats' song.

The door opened and I scooped up my bag. I sighed as I felt with my cane to navigate my way to the door.

"Ma'am?" I heard a dainty-sounding lady call me, "do you need any assistance?"

Her hand touched my shoulder as my back was to her. She turned me slightly, probably just to see my face or get my attention. I shrugged it off and growled, "No. Go away."

She sounded shocked. "Oh, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude..."

I frowned and stared into the blackness that no one else had to be forced to see. "You weren't rude. I merely do not need assistance." I started to walk towards the door that I heard open, then close.

She followed and I listened to the soles of her shoes rush after me. "I just figured because you were heading towards a wall..."

I stopped. "Right now?" I turned my head towards her so that she could see only one eye, staring blankly into space.

"No, before. When I grabbed your shoulder... I guided you away from a wall..." she stopped with me. I sensed that she almost bumped into me at my sudden stop.

Oh. She moved me, but it was only to help. I grimaced.

"Thank you. But I do not need any further assistance" I trudged off to push open the door. I discovered, after the door did not open and I was stopped in my tracks, that it was a pull door.

I heard the morning crowd and the door shut behind me. I was rude to that girl, but it was so annoying. Having people ask if you need help 24/7. Like I said, blind does not mean paralyzed. I may have run into that wall if she was not there, but who cares? At least I wouldn't be a charity case.

They recently remodeled the lobby. They moved the desk, added a few walls, added plants and such, and more employees were there. That is why I was not very good at maneuvering myself. I was not used to the environment.

I took m usual route. I was hungry... good. I passed my Benny's muffin stand on my way to the school. He always was so nice to me, only offering help when it looked like I really needed it. He also gave me free muffins when I wanted them. Oh, they were so good...

"Hey, Carmella!" I stopped in front of his stand, getting there from knowledge. I had been taking this route for as long as I lived here, thirty five years.

"Greetings, Benny..." I smiled and he took my cane after I held it up, placing it on the table in front of me, belly button height.

"What can I get you today?" he chuckled. He was always so happy to see me. I really didn't know why... I wasn't anything to be excited about.

"Just a small banana nut muffin..." I smiled and revealed my teeth for the first time in a while.

"Coming right up, m'lady..." he was gone for a while, rustling through something below me. I guessed that his muffins and such were below me, and after touching it, in a glass box.

He handed me the muffin with chubby hands as I gave him five francs. I had felt the designs on the coins, and I knew what they each were worth.

I guessed that Benny was a chubby, jolly, old man. His voice sounded aged, while I felt his hands to feel that he was a little overweight. He was just so joyful all the time. How did he do it?

"I'll see you on your way home, okay pretty lady?" he said goodbye after I sauntered away, muffin in hand.

"Okay, handsome..."

That was our little joke. He called me 'pretty lady' while I called him 'handsome'. I couldn't see, so it made no sense to say such things. It was funny to me, for some reason.

Don't even think of saying something like that to me. He was my friend, you are just a reader.

I touched around with my hand, my cane in the other. When I was around people, I only used my hands or I didn't want to poke anyone. Not that I cared, I was blind. It wasn't my fault I don't know where you are.

My hand soon touched the door's handle. I heard the children converse and opened the door. The chatting was louder.

"Ms. C!" one child hugged my dressed leg. I touched the top of their head to see that it was a boy.

"Hello, Erik!" I smiled, after finding that he was a boy, I knew it was him.

He was the only boy. He was five years old, with soft hair.

"Hi, Ms. C!" the twins said in unison. They were girls, about three years old. They didn't run up and hug me, for they probably did not know where I was. They did not know the school very well yet. Where the door was was a mystery. They had their mother escort them to school everyday.

"Sit, children..." one of the teachers said. She was a woman, old as dirt, but I didn't ever get to know her. She didn't want to talk to me.

I didn't want to talk to her.

The children sat for their first class, history of the blind. I heard their chairs clatter as they scooted into their desks.

I placed my bag on my small desk on the far left corner of the room. I almost knocked over my stack of papers, the second thing other than my braille typewriter on my desk. But I missed it, and my bag landed with a thump on the right of the typewriter.

I felt for the back of my chair and pulled it out. I sat in it and emptied the contents of my bag, taking care to put things where they were supposed to go. If they weren't in their correct place, then it made it just that much harder to find things. I had to feel around, and that just wasted everyone's time.

I took the papers from the large bag and placed them in one drawer. These were papers that I had to grade. There weren't man, only twelve, for each student turned in four pieces of paper. Then I took my ink and placed it next to my typewriter. I took out my new imprinter that I had to put in my typewriter in order for the dots to show up. I put that in place of the old one, and clicked it in with a little clip that you needed to put over it to keep it in. I placed the old one back in my bag. It has worn after so many papers being typed.

I listened to the woman rabble on about the origin of braille. I touched Gracie's, one of the twins, paper in braille.

_Then I went to the opera house and my momma told me of the opera ghost. She said to be awae uv box five. I beleve in the opra ghost, but I dont think he wil do anything bad. He must be nice somwhere._

I rolled my eyes invisibly. She had many spelling errors, but it was hard when you were three. Just being able to walk into the room is amazing.

And not just the spelling errors. It was the whole 'Opera Ghost' thing. That man, that phantom, does not exist! Why does society seem to believe in the impossible, yet push away the possible. The assignment was to tell what you did last weekend. Apparently she saw Hannibal. Poor girl's ears must be bleeding from Carlotta.

Carlotta was the same level as that one curly-haired horrendous singer.

Moved onto the next paper, Will's. His was very good, only a few spelling errors here and there. He went to Italy to visit his grandma. He went to a braille library, and I smiled when he said he read a few books.

I packed the papers into the children's folders. We gave the children their folders at the end of the day, each day. They were sometimes disappointed, sometimes they were glad. Will seemed to take a bad grade the hardest. Once he got an 'F' on a spelling test, and he began to cry. Poor boy... all he wants is to good at school. And he does, my best student that I have ever had, in fact. He just doesn't realize it.

I heard chairs clatter and Will say something to Gracie. She giggled as I stood up to give the class my full attention. They had to move their desks to my side of the classroom so that they had somewhere to sit and write. The chairs were connected to the wooden desks, and the other teachers really carried it. The children just thought they carried it. Whatever made them happy...

"Hello class," I smiled as I placed my fingers on one of the desktops to make sure that they were here. I could feel their vibration as they moved their things for my class onto their desks and such. This was Will's desk, I discovered, when I ran my fingers over his braille name tag. The next Gracie, and the last was her twin sister, Gabby.

"Good morning, Ms. C" they responded in a somewhat monotone group. It was half way into the year, and every morning they always said good morning to me. I didn't expect much anticipation.

"Did any of you have any trouble moving your desks today? I know last week Gracie had some issues..." another common question, for I should know if they had any injuries and such.

"Yeah! Gracie rammed her desk into a wall!" Will laughed and I grimaced. I knew he couldn't see my dirty look, but he seemed to sense it, for he stopped laughing.

"Answer me, William..." I tilted my head, placing my palm on his hand that rested on his book.

"No, ma'am..." he mumbled and rustled in his chair.

"Anyone else?"

"No, ma'am."

"That's good. What do you want to start with today?" I stepped back up to the front of the room.

"Reading braille in a book!"

"Math!"

"I don't care!" Gracie's sarcastic voice filled my ears. I smiled. She always said this, every day when I asked what they wanted to do.

"Well, how about... spelling..." I already had every day planned the day before that day. It was strategically put together to fit everything that they needed to know for their age in it.

They groaned. Apparently they didn't like spelling. That was okay, you don't like every subject. Unfortunately for them, this was one of the most important things to know.

I gave them a sheet of paper with many little dots on it. These were our braille words to learn and type on the typewriter for this week. They consisted of:

Grass

Tree

Flower

Ride

Bush

Rose

Care

Pretty

Red

Orange

It was nature themed. With little random words filling the gaps, it was a little challenge for them. There were always two colors in the list. They said that they wanted to learn how to spell colors. Especially Gabby, who wanted to be an artist.

There were many blind artists. As stupid as that sounds, if you train yourself to do it and to feel the art that you are making, you can do it. I envy those who can paint. I can barely draw a smiley face.

"What are the words this week, Gabby?" I leaned on the wall behind me and blinked.

"G...r..a...s.s..." she studied the letters, "oh, grass!"

"Good!"

She read off the letters of the rest of the words, then put them together to make the word. I smiled as she took less time to read them off than last week. She must've been practicing.

"I want you to take your typewriters out and retype those words three times each, children" I knew they hated this assignment, but it was a sure-fire way that they could memorize the words.

I heard the clatters and the thumps as they picked up the heavy typewriters. I wished that the other teachers would help them, for I would probably drop it anyways and it would fall on them. Or I would miss the desk or something stupid like that.

There was soon silence, then, not too far apart from the silence, the tip-tapping of the keys as they typed.

There was soon a bang on the desk. "Gracie." she said her name to let me know it was her who banged. That was how they raised their hands, for I could not see their hands at all. They slapped or hit the top of their desk, then said their name to help me know who needed help. Normally I could tell who hit it because of their location, but it just made it easier.

I stepped carefully avoiding hitting anything with my feet or legs, to Gracie's desk and placed my hand on her book. I drummed my nails on the cover to let her know I was there.

"Yes, Gracie?" I touched her typewriter gently.

"What is..." she grabbed my wrist and placed my index finger over a collection of dots, "this letter, ma'am?"

I felt it and knew instantly. "That is an 'S', Gracie. You seem to have trouble remembering that particular letter."

"I know ma'am. I read every day, but 'S' seems to be the one letter that gives me trouble. Thank you, ma'am" she turned back to her work and I said a 'thank you' as I stepped back to the front of the room.

"Mademoiselle Rivera, please come to my desk at the far right of the room..." some woman called me from afar.

"Yes, I will be there momentarily..." and I grabbed my cane to feel around for the unfamiliar desk. I stepped around the working children and began to feel with my cane. I was stopped when someone grabbed my shoulders and started to guide me somewhere. I presumed I was being ouhed towards the mysterious desk.

"Okay..." I started to shove their hands off.

They continued pushing.

"I can go by myself. I'm not an idiot!" I barked and the hands released from my shoulders. I began to feel in front of me.

THUMP! My cane hit something hard.

The desk. It was wooden, I discovered after touching it and feeling around. There was something glass and something metal. I heard someone step, with high-heeled shoes, and sit down in a chair.

"Sit... there is a chair behind you..." a woman's voice spoke, and I felt around for the chair. I soon was sitting in it, probably facing the desk and the woman. I heard a door close, probably the room that we were in. I didn't know we had more that one room...

"Carmella... the way you teach the kids is amazing. You are one of the best teachers we will ever have..." she smothered me in a rich molasses of sweet talk.

"Oh, thank you. What do you require of me?" I wanted to skip past all of this. I didn't even know this mystery woman's name. They never wanted anything to do with me... why now?

"We... erm... the kids really love you..." she continued to procrastinate.

I tried to give a look of displeasure to her, but I had only a general idea of where her face was.

"And they will truly miss you..."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"The government cut our funding..."

"We barely had any funding at all already..." my mouth hung agate at what I knew was coming.

"Exactly. Either we... release one of our educators... or shut down the school. These kids need some sort of guidance... and... well... the other teachers can tech spelling and reading too..."

"Oh. So why do you fire me?"

"We are not firing you... merely-"

"Why me?" I felt the anger rise with my breaths.

"No particular personal reason! It's just that we feel that with teachers that have... visual abilities... that it is easier to teach kids. We... we just need some more money..."

"Oh... I see... so you think that it is easier fro people that can see to teach braille? You picked me because I am blind?! Well you can't fire, or _relieve_, me! You want to know why?!" I stood, angry, and tipped the chair backwards. She stayed sitting.

"Please don't-"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" I slammed my fist on the wooden part of the table.

"...Why?" she was tedious and she stood to be about my height. I could hear her trying-to-be-calm breathing.

"Because," I put my hand on the doorknob, grabbing my cane, "I quit!"

I slammed the door and rushed to my desk. I could hear the typing stop as the children questioned my quick pace. I shoved my things in my bag and hung it around my shoulder in a jerky movement.

"Ms...C?" Gracie called out quietly. They were frightened and confused, I knew. I knew that they wanted to know why I was so angry and why I was packing up to go home.

Well, I'll let the other teachers tell them.

I stormed out of the small building, slamming the small wooden door behind me.

HOW DARE THEY? They wanted me to go because I was blind, and I knew it! They thought it would be easier to teach kids _who can't even see the teachers, _with a person with eyesight! HOW?! It isn't like the children would see any more. The teacher would only get aggravated at the children for saying it was hard. Of course it was easier to read braille when you had eyesight! _You could see the dots! _We relied on feeling and hearing, and they shunned me for doing so. Well, I'm sorry that I need to do these things! GOD! Those idiots! I am the best thing that they could ever have! Those children could barely walk into the room without bumping into something before me! I taught them more than reading, I taught them something necessary for their life as a blind person!

I bumped into someone and grunted. I had rushed myself into some stupid crowd!

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the man pushed me back and growled.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. I bent his face down towards mine.

"I CAN'T, YOU BOFFOON! I'M BLIND! CAN'T YOU SEE, MAN?!" I jerked him and he sucked in his breath.

"I- I'm sorry... I didn't know..." his fierceness melted away, revealing a scared, awkward tone.

"WELL... LEARN, YOU DIP!" I let him go and I heard him scurry away.

As I stomped back to my apartment, I only became angrier. How could you not notice the blind fool walking down the road? I was flinging my stupid cane everywhere, my gray eyes staring out in nowhere. What was wrong with that man? Perhaps he was mentally challenged.

I slammed the door to the lobby and I knew everyone stared. People weren't used to seeing me with my dark glasses off. They had stayed on my desk, where I forgot to grab them.

I pushed the 'up' button on the elevator at least one hundred times before the doors finally opened. God, why did it take so long?! Stupid elevator! Get fixed already! God!

I slammed my finger against the '3' button. It wasn't in braille, but Mary told me what buttons were which and, after much practice, I remembered what buttons were what.

OW! My nail jammed into the hard plastic after the billionth time that I smashed my finger onto it. STUPID BUTTON! Stop being so hard! What is wrong with some elevator makers?! They make it move so slow, now the plastic is so frieking hard! GOD HELP THE RETARDS!

The doors finally opened and I rushed to my door. I felt along the walls angrily for my room number. I finally found it after walking for like, an hour. WHY WAS MY ROOM SO FAR AWAY! GOD! I NEEDED TO MOVE CLOSER! NOW!

The door hit the wall as I threw it open. Mary gasped and dropped something.

"MARY!" I shouted it echoed in my headache... ow...

STUPID HEAD! WHY MUST YOU ACHE?!

"...Yes... madamemo-" she sounded like the man... scared and soft... but more woman-like of course! What were you thinking? That I said she sounded like a man? No! You idiot!

"BRANDY!" I threw myself on the couch that smelled freshly cleaned, like I asked on the list, "NOW!"

"Oh now... you know the doctor said that alcohol solved nothing..." she put her dainty hand on my slumped knee.

"Damn that doctor..." I grimaced and slapped her hand off.

"Let's just do what he said to do, and talk about it..." she sat next to me, for I could feel the weight being added on.

"Get me my Brandy..."

"No!"

"MARY!"

"I refuse! Your liver is the hardest working of anyones!" she gasped when I grasped her knee and she cut her sentence off.

"Get. Me. My. Brandy. If. You. Value. Your. JOB! BECAUSE YOU MIGHT JUST LOOSE IT BECAUSE I MAY THINK YOU ARE UNFIT FOR THE JOB BECAUSE YOU ARE AMERICAN! YOU MAY HAVE A LOT OF EXPERIENCE AS A HELPER FOR THE BLIND, BUT WHO CARES!" my eyes soon began to well with water, "BECAUSE I COULD SAY THAT YOU ARE FAT, OBNOXIOUS, AND UGLY BECAUSE OF WHERE YOU COME FROM! OR WHAT YOU ARE FORCED TO ENCOUNTER EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

And my face fell into my hands. Her gingerly hand rubbed my back melodically. It felt good… but not good enough. Oh... I didn't feel angry anymore. My anger only masked the ugly sadness beneath it.

"Something makes me think that you aren't talking about me, Carmella..." her soft, melodic voice matched the movements of her hand on my arched back.

"I was fired from the school..." I managed to choke out.

I was an ugly crier. I made loud, painful noises. My face turned twisted. Most of my crying was shouts and yelling, while barely any tears fell. It was pitiful... but who could hold it back?

"Why...? I thought the kids liked you. I thought the teachers, well, were okay with you..."

"The kids like me... but the other teachers don't like me. They fired me because I am blind, Mary. They said that the children could be taught better if a person who could see taught them."

"What difference would it make?"

"I don't know! They... they also said that the government cut our funding... again! They needed to save some money... so they _relieved _one teacher. IT WAS-WAS-WAS- MMMMMEEEEEE!!!" I screamed in the emotional pain.

"Those insensitive monsters! I have a great mind to go over there and give them a piece of my mind!" she appeared angry now... oooohhh...

"Don't... just... AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

This was why I was an ugly crier.

And I cried ugly for at least fifteen minutes. I eventually stood and went towards the door.

"Where are you going? You can relax for a while..." she followed me and out her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned the doorknob. "I have to go find a job."

The door closed with no protest from Mary.


	2. The Interview of Silence

There was a special board outside Town Hall that had job listings. It was a very large board with cork on each side.

One side was for the non-impaired people, while the other was for the blind with all braille advertisements. I, of course, ran my fingers over the braille side.

_Looking for blind sixth grade teacher._

I had experience as a teacher... but younger children than sixth grade.

_Looking for dog toy tester._

Er... no.

UUGGHH... there was nothing here! I gave up. Why did I think anything would be here?! UGH! I stomped up the stairs this time, giving up on that STUPID elevator. I would need to calm down... now... if only she would let me get my Brandy.

She hid my liquor in the upper cabinet... with a lock. I couldn't possibly discover the code... or even reach the cabinet. I didn't know how tall Mary was... she could be thirty feet tall, I wouldn't know.

"Ms. Carmella... you are back so soon?" Mary put down her duster on the table.

"Mary... there are no jobs out there! I would have to squeeze chew toys for a living!"

"Oh, that's okay. Check tomorrow. They have this system where they take one poster down once a week and replace it with another. Today is Sunday, so tomorrow there will be a new one. Just check tomorrow..." she wrapped her arms around me in a friendly manner, "now let's go to bed, shall we? It is late..."

"What time is it?" I suddenly felt a rush of drowsiness take captive of my body. When I was distracted with something else, such as my own self-pity or anger, my need for sleep dissipated.

"Eleven P.M, Ms. Carmella..." she released her arms, "I will go and fetch your nightgown. Do you request a bath? Shower?"

"No thank you. I will... just take one in the morning."

"Okay. Wait here, please."

I sat, still a little peeved. I had a gut wrenching feeling of... anger and a general feeling of being upset... siting there.

It was very hard for me to let go of things. I wanted it to go, but it wouldn't leave. My mind was just switched to despising whatever was bothering me.

And it didn't want to stop despising. I wanted it to, but I guess my true self didn't want it to go. I really didn't know why. Why my mind hates everything.

She came back, and I heard a sound of rushing water coming from down the hallway and around the corner.

"Do you mind if I bathe?"

"Yes. I care fully," I smiled at being sarcastic, "you are not allowed to get clean! You must _stink _for the rest of your life!"

She giggled and I felt my eyelids droop. She guided me to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed and she began to unbutton my shirt.

I didn't know my shirt was a buttoned one.

Don't worry, this is not a bad scene. I am blind, as you know, so I need assistance removing these unfamiliar clothes. I wore one new outfit every week, as supplied by my mother who got it from her assistant, and this was the new outfit. All of my other outfits I could undo myself.

I was topless now and I removed my own skirt. My socks went to my knees, school regulation, and my shoes were clog-like. I removed both and stood. She touched my leg and hinted to hold it up.

I jumped into the nightgown that was rolled on the floor. Mary brought it up and I slipped my arms into the sleeves. It was very chilly outside, so the sleeves were thick and long. They were more open towards the wrists, while my shoulders seemed to be tighter wrapped. It was all still comfortable, though.

She tied the back loosely so that it was comfortable for me to sleep in.

"Do you want your feet warmers, Carmella?" she asked me.

Hm... the nightgown seemed long. I felt it tickle my shin.

"No thank you... you are excused. Thank you Mary..." I started to climb backwards towards my pillow.

I couldn't wait for my head to hit the pillow... I just wanted to go away from this world. Reality sucks.

I slowly pulled the think, soft blankets over my body, that moved itself to it's side once it felt comfortable.

I slowly pulled the think, soft blankets over my body, that moved itself to it's side once it felt comfortable.

The darkness that I normally saw turned peaceful and soft. It felt extremely wonderful as my gray eyes closed and I let my mind be enveloped by sweet, sweet, peaceful sleep

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Mary helped me into the shower.

I really didn't care if she saw me naked. That was part of her job. After I stepped over the tub, I dismissed her and she left a towel.

I finished and stepped out, just now getting used to my new bathroom. Yes, it was newly remodeled, so that was why Mary had to assist me. My old bathroom had to be demolished for a safety hazard. I was taking a shower when I felt little tingles all over my body. I screamed and Mary rushed into the room and pulled me out of the shower. I yelled when she had begun to spray me with the shower head, then I felt little bumps fall off of me.

It turned out that cockroaches had infested the apartment. They found a hole in the insulation and apparently infected the hole apartment. Luckily, we were able to kill _all _of them over a period of a year, except the bathroom. Because that was where they 'breded', said the exterminator. Mary said that she saw nothing peculiar or bug-like before hand. Even in the bedroom.

And we all know I saw nothing odd. I saw nothing even when it was normal.

I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out to the hallway, opened the door to my bedroom across the hall, and closed it once more behind me.

I felt around on the bottom of my bed for my outfit.

Ah ha! A frilly dress... very formal. I would ask Mary about it.

I smelled the sweet, succulent smell of bacon and oranges as I stepped into the dining room. I smiled when I heard a clatter of a plate and Mary humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Good morning, Carmella. You look great today! After breakfast I will do your hair extra special today" she put her hand on my back and guided me to a chair. I sat down, I really could not wait for breakfast. I was so hungry... especially since I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I was too angry and busy to eat anything.

"Thank you... what is with the dress, Mary?" she set something down on the wooden table in front of me. It smelled so delicious. The mouthwatering scent of bacon, eggs, buttered toast, and orange juice. I licked my lips invisibly, wanting to devour it on my own. The way that I ate when no one was around was... not lady-like.

"It's very formal and pretty. Pink and white. I- I got you a job interview!" she sat down next to me, the chair making a soft 'RRRR!' as she pulled it out.

I dropped my fork gently. "A-A job interview? As what exactly?"

"As a braille teacher!"

I instantly remembered the sixth grade teacher poster on the employment board. I gulped, really not wanting to teach obnoxious older children.

"See for yourself!" she excitedly handed me a piece of paper, with braille lettering everywhere.

I felt around on the sheet, finding the top.

_Looking for braille teacher. _

Oh... maybe this was the one for the sixth graders... I felt under the title to see it's credentials and requirements, afraid of what was coming.

_Teaching children from two to ten._

I smiled. This wasn't the older children's application.

_No degree needed, merely experience._

I smiled wider and became more excited by the minute.

_Must be able to teach numbers and letters in braille._

I was trained to do that...

_Must be able to act gentle and nicely around fellow teachers and the young students._

Oh. That could be a potential problem. I would need to get to know the teachers, and if they were blind and such.

_Pay of seven francs and hour._

I smiled and laughed. SEVEN FRANCS! The previous pay that I received was one franc an hour!

_Must be able to work at least five hours, Monday through Friday. Weekends off._

I could do that. I only had to work three hours at the old school. But, I also had to work on weekends. Now I didn't.

_Located at 5677 Desiree Road, Paris, France_

My mouth began to turn downwards at the location.

The opera house.

Oh well, it wasn't like I would have to listen to any music. The braille classes probably took place after singing hours.

"This sounds perfect! Thank you Mary! Where did you find this?" I stood, still relishing in the smell of breakfast.

"Benny heard about your firing. He said he saw you stomping home before your normal hours. He stopped by to see what happened while you went to the job board," I heard her cutting something on her plate, "I thought it fit well with your credentials... and look at that pay!"

While we ate our meals, we discussed the job and it's interview. My boss was to be Madame Carter. She was sixty years old. She was also the one who was taking the interviews. We knew nothing of the other teachers, or the others who wanted the job.

My job.

"Do you mind it being at the Opera House?" she asked and stood up.

"A little. But, I'm sure that the teachings are after all singing hours" I nodded my head as she picked up my plate and silverware.

"I'm sure. Plus, the room would be far enough away, no? They renovated that place to be a few more hundreds of feet wide, so they kept the more outdated part able to rent. I assumed that it was one of the places that they rent out."

"Where do they continue the operas at?"

"Half of the more outdated part, and the entire new part."

The word _new _seemed to hit home. I was not familiar with the new school. I was not used to the route. I was not used to the people. It would take a while to get accustomed to everything. That would be hard and a tremulous task. Oh well, it was worth it for _seven francs an hour! _

"Is there something wrong? Any second thoughts?" I heard her call from the kitchen.

"I- I was just thinking that it would take a long time to get used to the new surroundings..." I suddenly felt tired with my full stomach. Food coma.

"Oh, well, I will help you. Plus, they have helpers there to assist the blind attenders."

"When does the interview take place?" I shook a piece of wet hair, from the shower, away from my face.

"One O'clock."

"What time is it now?"

"Noon."

"NOON! We have to go get my face and hair ready!"

She helped me out of my chair. I was ecstatic! This was perfect! Oh... I finally had a chance for a job! A great one at that! Oh, the bad mood that still lingered from yesterday completely dissipated. It was gone... maybe for good... maybe for not. No one knows what my little emotion box held to explode.

She began to tug on my hair, discussing more things about the job. She seemed to put curlers in my hair, but I wasn't sure. She then started the hair dryer, so she stopped the conversation. Once she was finished, she took the curlers out and ran the brush through my hair one last time.

"You look beautiful already. You are sure to get the job, you know..." I heard the clatter of my makeup bag and wanted to leave. Then again, I did want to look my best for my employer. But... who said that I looked my best with makeup?

"Why is that?" I let her begin to apply mascara when she tilted my head to do so.

"You have what, at least ten years of experience?"

I smiled, trying not to move my face. "Twelve."

"Yes! Who has worked harder than you? You live on funding from the government and you barely get enough money from your job, which you put in at least seventy hours into each week, to pay for food!" she patted my face with powder.

I blinked, feeling odd because of the excessive mascara and eyeliner. "I guess... but how does work benefit me?"

"You would know how to get things done. You would be able to take anything they threw at you. I'm almost positive that the school at the opera house is much nicer and easier than the other school."

"I'm sure. That place was a dump. But you know what I will miss?"

"What?"

"The kids. What will come of Will, Gracie and Gabby?"

"I'm sure they are being taught just well... not as well as you as the teacher, though" she seemed distracted as she applied some liquid onto my lips, then lipstick. I always wondered what color my lipstick was. I had asked Mary, of course, and she said 'Cherry Blossom'.

I figured it was red. Maybe soft, maybe bright. I don't know what color a cherry blossom was. I knew a cherry was red, but not what shade. I always thought of it as some sort of maroon.

"Hm..." I was soon deep in thought.

Except, I didn't know what I was thinking about. I just felt zoned. The way she played with my face in order to apply the makeup soothed me. In some odd way, once the discomfort died off, it was very calming when someone touches your face; pulling and smoothing your skin.

"Oh, you look just delightful!" she seemed to clap as I stood and stepped towards the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned the knob. She followed and closed the door behind her as I sat down on the couch in the main foyer. I sighed, suddenly feeling nervous. What if I screwed up? What if everything did not go smoothly? What if there were hundreds of people wanting the same job? I didn't know how many blind people were near. I could never see them. What if I- oh my God!

I had no resume!

"MARY!" I called her to me from the kitchen, "MARY! COME HERE!"

She rushed in, sitting next to me. "What? What happened?"

"I have nothing!"

"Nothing of what?"

"No paperwork or resume or anything!"

She seemed to sigh, and it aggravated me. How could she sigh and gently rub my arm when I HAD NOTHING!? NOTHING AT ALL! NADA! ZERO! NO PAPERS! I felt like crying and wailing just to let the knot in my stomach untie itself.

"I have it all covered, Carmella..." she giggled a little under her breath, "I have your credentials and such all packed into a folder by the door. I was going to surprise you with it... but... well, you seemed to find me out!"

I began to calm down. YES! I DID HAVE PAPERS! At least, according to Mary. But I could trust her. She was the only person I had to trust, though.

The feeling of worry that struck me like lightning began to soothe away like the gentle waves of the ocean lapping against the sandy beach. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. Mary was heaven sent...

"You scared me..." I put my arm around her. I was still shaken... but she liked me to see

"I would never leave you in the dust, Carmella..." she hugged me back and I blinked.

"Well, we should shove off..." she stood and grabbed my hand to help me up.

"Is it that late already?" I walked with her as she opened the door.

"It is twelve forty five" she closed the door.

I hummed and pushed the button for the elevator door to open.

"I like that tune..." she sounded like she was smiling.

I screamed a little groan of shock. "Mary? What are you doing here?" I heard the ding and walked into the elevator.

"I am coming with you, of course! Did you think that I would stay back?" she put her hand on my back, "I have your papers. Plus, we must take a carriage to get there. And, I thought you may need some help getting used to your new surroundings" she flapped something in front of my face and I grabbed it. A card stock folder.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. Thank you, Mary..." the doors opened and I began to feel around with my cane.

"Here. Let me guide you..." she took my cane and instead put her hands on my shoulders. I began to walk.

As she turned me and such, I could see where I would have run into the wall. They added a little insert wall to separate the elevator from the main lobby.

We were soon out of the building. "We can take a little detour and walk by Benny's shop. Do you want a muffin? It will give you a little more energy to spare" we stopped walking and she let go of my shoulders.

"No thank you. But when you do see him again, please tell him that I thank him internally for his gratitude..." I knew I had no time to spare if I wanted to get there early. Maybe I could seek out, or hear out, the others who wanted the job.

"I will. The carriage is this way, Carmella..." she turned me towards something, the carriage, I presumed.

She helped me climb in and situate me in the seat. She told the driver where we wanted to go and put the folder in my lap.

"Don't loose it, Ms. Carmella. Not that you would, but..." she sat next to me, to my right, "I am just being cautious."

I nodded my head, the knot in my stomach still existing. All of this was so... sudden. It all happened in an instant. An instant of luck that I rarely had anymore. I cleared my throat. What was I going to say? Since I had no sight, and Madame Carter may also be blind, my voice may be the only thing that could give me the job.

"Is my paperwork in braille?" I drummed my fingers on the card stock.

"There are two copies of each. One is in print, the other is in braille" her voice penetrated my worries.

"Good. We don't know if they are blind..."

"Exactly."

I took deep breaths as Mary helped me out of the carriage. We were at the opera house, I could tell. It smelled of metal and outdoors.

"You will do great! Don't you worry. Now just let me guide you..."

The driver had also followed us and opened the door for us.

There was music. Lots of it. Cheery and orchestrated, the music was very well played. Maybe the orchestra was talented. The singers definitely were not.

She opened a door after I began to grimace at the many voices talking. I hated bug crowds. I hated too many people. I hated more than three people in the room. I wasn't a party person. At all. I wasn't social able... another disability of mine.

The door closed and the crowd washed away. She sighed with me and began to rub my shoulders. This relaxed me as I sat on a chair, in the space between Mary's spread legs. She continued to rub.

"Oh, here she comes..." she stopped rubbing.

"Mademoiselle Rivera... welcome to the Populaire!" I could hear a cracking, older voice in front of me. I could feel her hand held out to me and I responded to it. Somehow, I knew the position of hands and feet more than anything else on the body.

"Hello, Madame Carter, I presume...?" I tilted my head.

"Yes..." she sounded like she had a wide smile on her face, "please, follow me." She wanted to get down to business. To skip the small-talk... hm. Where have I felt this before?

I heard her walk away, I just didn't know where. I started to panic when she did not turn back.

Oh thank God for Mary. She stepped in and held my shoulders. She guided me towards, I guessed, where Madame Carter was headed.

"Oh! Mademoiselle, I'm sorry!" she pulled a chair out for herself, while Mary pulled a chair for me, "many of the other candidates are not blind... I'm not quite used to it."

"So you are not blind?" I sat down in the chair and Mary sat next to me.

"I was at one point. Then the doctors fixed me..." she grabbed the card stock folder containing my resume as she answered distantly.

"I wish that could happen to me..." I blinked as I silently felt on the desk in front of me. It was metal... cold and hard. This situation... reminded me of getting fired. The desk in front of me... the chair.

No. I needed to put that dump behind me. This was my new life ahead of me. That is, if she picks me. If I am qualified enough. If I don't make a fool out of myself, which I rarely did. I was always sturdy when I was nervous. I never stuttered or said something stupid.

"How long have you been blind?" she seemed to be flipping through the papers.

"Since birth, madame..." my voice was suddenly quiet and careful. This was a... common yet uncomfortable conversation.

"Oh... well, I am terribly sorry. There was another participant that has been blind since birth. He stated that... he wishes that he could just see the things he hears... to see the things he smells..." she patted the folder with her fingertip as she read.

"That is exactly what a blind as I wants..." I was suddenly hit with a nervous wave when she let a small groan of displeasure fill my tedious ears.

"I see you worked at Little Fingers before this, hm?" she didn't sound displeased, but she didn't sound happy.

"Yes. I was... relieved of my duties after... er..." I blinked and froze. I didn't know exactly how to explain this. Say that I was fired? I could just go out and say that, but there were better ways to state it.

"The school took funding cuts. I heard about that... I'm sorry about that..." she seemed to flip to another page.

Mary squeezed my forearm. This usually meant to do something. Oh... she was saying to suck up after she drummed her fingers on my skin.

"I am not the type of person to gaze into the window of the past when I could walk out the door of the future. Why mope about losing my old job when I could jump to the next fabulous job? I could use the techniques that I learned from the old school and use them to teach new children. You can be sure that I won't mope down in the hole of the past, but fly up to the sky of the future at this school." I smiled as I heard a small giggle from Madame Carter.

"That was a very intelligent way to suck up to the boss. I give you an 'A' plus for that..." she sounded like she still grinned. Her low chuckle forced the confident smile right off of my face.

"I-I'm sorry..." I blinked and swallowed.

"Oh, don't be shameful. I must say... did you practice that little speech? Very impressive..." she still smiled while the knot in my gut tightened.

"N-No. I went along with it as I went..." I tried to smile and chuckle as she did... but my anxiety prevented doing such things.

"Very good, then. And if anything you said in there was true, then I'm sure that will boost your chances for the job. It is very rarely that we take a last-minute application seriously..." she began to rummage through the folder once more. What was in there?!

"Oh yes! The last thing that I will worry about is that school."

"What about the kids?" she stopped moving and searching when I froze.

I did care about the kids. That would bother me for the rest of my life where they went. How they turned out, what they did with their lives. "I will always miss the kids. But I will not mope in the memory of them."

"I see that you were very close to them..." she chuckled some more, "these cards are very sweet."

"Cards...?" I tightened my knot and Mary let go of my arm.

"The kids made goodbye cards for you, Carmella. I put them in the folder..." Mary's voice soothed and answered my questions.

"That's sweet..." I wanted to read them, but I figured that I could do that after words.

"Quite..." she responded, sounding dazed, or maybe she just didn't care.

Then all was silent as she read and examined my papers. The anxiety built as the silence slowly ate at my sanity. I began to tap my foot, blinking often as it was my odd habit.

Many minutes passed. Almost thirty. I am experienced and skillful at guessing the time of day and such... merely because I have never seen a clock in my life. There was not a braille clock yet. I would soon invent one... for I was tired of the instability of my estimates.

"Well, Mademoiselle..." she stood and Mary hinted to follow, "you seem very qualified. And, as you stated yourself, you seem to want this job at a high level. We should get back to you in a week or so with the results."

"Y-You aren't going to ask any questions?" I felt Mary smooth the dress on my abdomen.

"There was a list of questions attached with the application. I see you filled it out... and I read the answers. I am not a very good speaker, you must see. Most of the time, I don't speak at all. Is that a problem?"

"Oh! No... it's quite alright. Everybody is different, everybody has preferences."

"That is a very good thing to think. I like your state of mind, Mademoiselle Rivera."

"How will she get the results?" Mary opened the door for me, while Madame Carter stood beside me, following me out the door.

"We will mail them to you. In braille and type, don't worry."

The door shut behind us and Mary guided me back out to the crowd. The obnoxious voices of the party filled my ears once more. I groaned, then decided to pause my steps.

What were all of these people doing? Who were they?

"Mary... what is going on, anyway...?" I began to walk slowly, trying to listen for Mary's voice above all the others.

"A masquerade, Carmella... to celebrate the riddance of the Opera Ghost after the fire and the finishing of the renovations" we both stopped when she responded.

"Pht, dai loco get rid of the ghost. How can you rid of something that never existed?" I rolled my eyes as I picked up a conversation between two men.

"Andre, Andre!" I heard one old man yell, "Andre, God bless this evening! If that fire didn't kill him, it sure ran him out!"

"Firman, I know!" the other, Andre, I presumed, "no more notes, sir! Ah, now we may be able to make a reasonable sum of money!"

"The opera ghost will not scare them away!"

"I'm ecstatic!"

"I can't wait until the new opera, Riddance d'amore, airs! Carlotta should blow the _full house _that we have already sold away!"

They actually liked that one annoying Prima Donna? Gosh... what was wrong with people? And who were Andre and Firman? They had a little accent... but it was hard to hear over the crowd.

"Mary," I began to walk again, "I think just being able to get this interview calls for a large thank you for you."

She opened the door for me, "you thanked me enough, Mademoiselle. You should go thank Benny!"

"I will take both of you to dinner. Please... this is an amazing time for me. I want to show both of you how special you are!"

The crowd dissipated as the door closed behind us.

"You don't need to-"

"I want to, Mary!"

All was silent as I joyfully scampered to Benny's stand. I knew how to get there from anywhere. I could smell his delicious, hand-made muffins from a mile away.

"Hey, beautiful!" Benny greeted us. I could smell the intoxicating smell of cleaning products and bleach. What time was it? Benny usually cleaned his stand at around two o'clock.

"Hello, Benny. I want to thank you for getting me that job interview. You are heaven sent..." I leaned on his stand and smiled. I almost felt like crying. I didn't know why... I guess it was because he was so nice. It isn't every day that someone is so kind to a blind person. Especially me, who is rude and feisty to everyone.

"Aye, it was no problem. The poster for it was on the billboard for sight-enabled people. You know, the one-"

"On the other side of the blind-person board..." I smiled at his nonchalant tone.

"Yes... so what were you getting at?" he placed his pudgy hand over mine gently.

"I am going to take both you and Mary to dinner. Where do you want to go? I will pay, and I will make arrangements for transportation" I smiled and he drummed his soft-skinned fingers on the back of my hand.

"Well, you don't need to do that. I only snatched up a piece of paper..." he chuckled and his hand moved. He was so warm... or was I just cold?

"Yes, but it was so... lifesaving. I wish that I could give you more than just a night at a restaurant, but I'm broke! What time does your stand close?" I wrapped my arms around him after I swirled behind the stand. He _was_ chubby...

"Six..." he was smiling, and Mary giggled.

"Then I will be here at six fifteen. You be ready to go to Biaggis..." I moved off of him and I felt him turn towards me.

"Well, I would have to get all fancy..." his voice trailed to me as I stepped back by Mary.

"That's good. I want to see you in a tuxedo..." I smiled as he chuckled.

Inside joke... again.

"Let's go home, Carmella. I shall help you prepare for your night on the town..." Mary put her hand on my shoulder.

We gave our goodbyes and we turned to walk towards home.

It was a quiet afternoon, the only sound the birds chirping and the occasional horse-drawn carriage passing by beside me. Mary was silent, and I was lost in thought, once again.

Both Benny and Mary knew that I would force them to go to dinner if I had to. I was as stubborn as a mule when it came to paying for restaurant fees and such. I always felt as if I needed to repay every good deed anyone had ever done for me. This had been a trait from my mother and father. Although they never spoke or saw anything, they always just grabbed the check and payed. They taught me to always appreciate every little thing that anyone has ever done for you.

We opened the door and I flopped myself on the couch. I was exhausted and worried... but I was also anxious to get to dinner.

"What time is it, Mary?" I heard the door click close and Mary scuffing her shoes on the door rug.

"Three o'clock, Carmella..." she dropped the bag she had brought along on the floor by the coat pole. She must've hung her coat up too.

It wasn't as nippy as it was yesterday, but it was still cold. It was the time between winter and spring. I loved spring. Although I never saw the flowers that I smelled or gazed at the flock of birds that I fed at the park, I loved the feeling. Everyone was so much happier when it was warm and the sunlight warmed their skin.

"Well, we have some time then. Why don't you go relax... I am going to read my book" I sighed and began feeling around on the table for my new novel. I suddenly found the cover and scooped the large, braille book in my palm.

"Yes, ms. C. I plan to start my hair now. That Biaggi's is a fancy place. Fancy and _expensive."_

I rolled my eyes and opened my book. I put my feet up on the couch in a lying position, ready to wind down and read some romantic literature.

Yes, I read romance novels. I figure that if I can't get any, I might as well read it. I have always wanted a partner in life. What young woman doesn't? I want some magical, ind, intelligent man to sweep me off my feet. I want to get married, have kids, and enjoy life as a woman was supposed to.

But of course... I could not. Nobody wanted to be with me. No sane man that it not completely desperate would want to live their life with me.

Funny, the title of my book was called, _Self Esteem._


	3. The Dimwits of the Dimlit room

**A/N: This one is a little shorter than the others... but I think it is a little more eventful. :D This story is so fun to write...**

**Sorry for the late update. I have been slacking, but I have TWO fanfictions, AND a fictionpress. **

**Do any of you know what fictionpress is? It is a website, from the creators of , that is for original stories. This site is for the fans, that one is for the ones that have their own, original characters and such. They are both equally creative, and I recommend that you go browse over there. **

**My account: Smiley1Face23**

**(My same name as on here)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice... haven't had any of those for any of my stories in... three weeks? Somewhere along there. I may discontinue this story and 'Wildflower Casino' if I feel that no one is reading it... So... I don't know if you care or not.**

**:D**

**_______________________________________________  
**

"Carmella?"

I was shaken. Ugh... er... pht.

"Mademoiselle?"

My eyes cracked open, and I felt cloud nine still hover over me in a thick haze of fog.

"Carmella? Time to awaken..."

My breath was heavy as I sat up and stretched. My opened book fell from my face and landed in my lap, then onto the floor.

"Good evening, mademoiselle..." Mary was smiling as she picked up my book and gently set it down on the side table by my head.

"M-Mary..." I shut my eyes for a moment, then opened then wide, rolling them to wake them up.

She giggled. "Time to awaken, mademoiselle... if I am to prepare you for tonight's evening."

My eyes were wide now as I remembered the thank you dinner. I sprang up in my seat, now on my bottom instead of my back. "MARY! Oh, I'm sorry! I must've dozed off, you see-"

"Sh... I know. If you are too tired to go, that is alright. All you need is to say 'thank you', which you already did a thousand times, and we can save some money, eh?" she sat next to me.

There was no difference between the vision of sleep and my regular vision. It was usually all blackness... dark and lonely blackness.

"No. I am to take you and Benny to dinner. What time is it?" I stood now, Mary following.

"Five o'clock Carmella."

"Oh. Benny will be here at six fifteen!"

"Yes. You really don't have to take us. Your sum of money is at a stand still, no?"

"Oh please. I think I have enough saved to take my blessed ones out to dinner."

"As you wish, mademoiselle."

She was my assistant. She had no say to whether or not I could take anyone to dinner, including her. Unless she could not go for an emergency, she could not refuse. She just could not.

Benny, on the other hand, I guessed could always go for free food, a thank you or not. I had a little incident with him a while back. I had a spare string cheese stick in my bag when I was walking home from work. I passed by his stand, as I normally did. I stopped for a muffin, and when I reached for my money in my purse, when the cheese stick fell out. I handed him the money, but he seemed to take advantage of my blindness, for he slipped the cheese stick away from under me. I pretended not to notice, but I knew as I walked away that he would consume that cheese some time later.

That kind of thing happened frequently. I was used to people trying to take things from my bag and such. But they didn't know that my senses were more more keen than any of theirs. Since it was Benny, I let it slide. If he wanted cheese, then he could have it. It wouldn't kill me.

I didn't know his situation, though. He could not have a penny to his name. Or, he could just want food. He was a little chubby after all... oh well. I was not one to make judgments. I always think of how much I hate to be judged before I ever judge anything.

Oh, who was I kidding? My entire mind is based off of judgments that I hear from people. That one Carlotta woman could be a nice, modest, beautiful woman who wouldn't take advantage of anyone at all. Who knows? Judging helped me... make conclusions. Not the best conclusions... but conclusions.

"Are you ready Mary?" She guided me down the hall as I heard the sound of water rushing get closer.

"No, I am preparing you first. You take longer, because I want you to look much nicer than I. That is my job, no?" she opened the door to the washroom, "take another shower. I will be picking out your garments."

The door closed and I felt the humidity of the hot water glaze my skin. I could strip on my own, but I still needed Mary to help me in. She was behind me, I could feel it. She stepped in front of me.

"Do you need assistance undressing?" she was a few feet away from me.

"No. Just help me in..." I concentrated as I felt for the zipper on the back of the dress. I found it and gently pulled down.

It fell to the floor, my body now only in undergarments. The heat of the water now caressing more skin.

I unclipped the many clips and buckles on the undergarments and I peeled it off of my body.

Gosh, it was warm in here!

Mary gently gripped my wrist and helped me over the step into the shower. My body soon made contact with water. It was a little too warm for my liking, but I could always fix that with a flick of the wrist.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked as I closed the curtain.

"Yes. Thank you Mary... now go make yourself look beautiful..." I began to reach for the soap and my washcloth, recently washed.

The door closed and I resumed to clean myself. I changed the water to lukewarm.

Nope, too cold.

I changed it to in between hot and lukewarm.

Nope, still too cold.  
I turned it to warm.

Eh... too hot.

I went back to in between lukewarm and hot.

Oh, it would have to do.

I washed my hair and face and such, still not satisfied with the stupid temperature. I was never happy with the temperature of any water. Whether it be the bath, shower, or swimming pool or lake. It was another one of my annoying habits... oh well.

I stepped out of the shower, being VERY careful, and wrapped myself with a towel. I dried then wrapped it around my head, drying my hair.

I stepped over my the sink and grabbed a tiny string. I swung it back and fourth for a few seconds. The bell's rings were like a chirping bird, warning someone of something coming.

Mary slowly opened the door. The bell that I rang signified that I was done with my washing and drying.

"Ready to go get ready, mademoiselle?" she approached me and guided me out of the room. The intoxicating smell of her over-used perfume filled my nose, making it burn and twist in the odd scent. Her hands were soft, for she probably just applied lotion to them. I also smelled nail polish and hair spray... and a hint of make up. You know, that creamy smell of concealer? That stagnant smell of mascara?

"Yes I am. And might I say, you smell delightful, Mary," I half lied, "what scent is that?"

"Marde de'la deganio. It is new... would you like to use some?" she opened the door to my preparatory room.

"No thank you... I have my favorite..." I smiled as I was sat down into the bench.

I really hated being dolled up, being out into a silk dress, and wearing high heeled shoes.

_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_+*_

The car pulled up and I sighed. I ended up 'trying' that new perfume. Mary wouldn't leave me alone about it. So, I just gave up and let her spray me with it.

Great, I would have to smell this hideous perfume all night. Perhaps it would wear off. Then again... my nose could smell a perfume washed away to the normal nose.

"Well, I know you can't see anything..." Benny's cheerful, low voice greeted me, "but you both look divine enough to make a man _really _happy to know you..."

We both giggled. "Thank you, Benny..." we thanked in unison.

I felt Benny approach, his heavy footsteps banging on the pavement. I was swooped up in a hug as Mary and I smiled at his hearty laugh.

Oh... he _was _chubby. I could tell he was donned in a tuxedo, for this place was _fantastically _fancy.

I waited as he hugged Mary, and then took my hand. "You both look completely stunning. Really..."

He had already stated this, but he was flattering us. I smiled, flashing my teeth just the slight and blushed slightly.

"Come, we are taking our carriage to the restaurant..." Mary was next to me as she guided me ahead of him, and I assumed he followed.

"And don't you argue" I objected as he made a little peep.

Mary helped me into the carriage, and soon the horses moved. We had paid a driver for tonight, just so that we could all be together. Usually when it was just me and Mary, Mary obviously guided the horses.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight," Benny sat next to me and kissed my hand. "It's not every day that I get to have a beautiful woman by my side at a fancy-pants restaurant."

"Oh, you are very welcome. I will never be able to thank you enough for that job interview."

"I just took a piece of paper!"

"A piece of paper that could save my life!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far!"

All three of us play-bickered for a little while. It usually took us an hour to get to Biaggis because we were so far away. Then after that wore off, we chatted about what was going on in our lives.

I found out that Benny had no wife or girlfriend, but he did have a child. He was a widow, for his wife died in labor. He had another job as a night guard for the local bank at night. His child, who is named Gustavo, works as a butcher at the local butcher. I never knew anything about his wife, I didn't even know he had one. What a good friend I am, eh?

Benny was glad to hear that the job interview went swell. He didn't know anything about the woman either... she was certainly a mystery until we got there.

"So how was the opera house? Was anyone singing?" Benny asked while we were on the subject.

"No singing... but there was a party, a masquerade, going on. They were celebrating the riddance of the opera ghost" I rolled my eyes.

"The riddance? Is he finally gone? That phantom has caused so much terror and pain... good thing he is gone" Benny remarked.

"How can you rid of something that doesn't exist? He isn't real... it is just some criminal's excuse for killing all those people. When you have the chance to blame it on someone else, always take it..." I sighed as the vehicle paused at a police officer's request. The roads were designed to let some people go while others waited for them to go.

"Doesn't exist? Thy don't you think he is real?"

"That legend has existed for hundreds of years... is the man immortal? I think not..."

"He is a ghost. Ghosts haunt for as long as they please."

"Yes, but do you know how many priests have come and blessed that opera house? They have rid of evil spirits many times... so why does he remain?"

"I never thought about that... but then who kills those people? Who wears the mask when they noose the actors?"

"A murderer. A _real _person, with a _real _heartbeat... they only stick with the legend to get away with it. When the police think someone else is doing it, who do they go after? The ghost, not the real murderer. Another excuse that the idiots in society accept to believe."

"I guess... but do you know what would really defy all of those blessings and hunts?"

"What?"

"If he was a man. A real man... with blood running through his veins."

"Nonsense, Benny. They have searched the deep depths of the opera house so many times... he would have bound to be found. Plus, the legend is over three hundred years old. Can he live forever?"

"Maybe he can..."

"Don't be foolish..."

Mary had asked the same questions and got the same response long ago. She knew my beliefs, and would not interfere with Benny and I's discussion. I don't know if she believes in the ghost or not, but she has heard my ideas.

I would never believe that he was real, until he took me to his little lair below the opera house and had tea with me. It is just not logical. No one could live three hundred years. And if he does, than I would need more proof than just saying he kills people. Completely illogical and impossible...

The carriage soon stopped after the conversation and the driver opened the doors.

"We are here, madame" he had a thick accent.

"Mademoiselle..." I grabbed his hand as he offered it to help me out, "thank you."

"My bad." He apologized after my feet were firmly on the ground and I was balanced.

I soon heard Benny's heavy steps fall to the rocky path, then Mary's genteel ones.

"May I carry the beautiful women arm in arm into the establishment?" Benny offered Mary and I his elbow, and I gladly accepted.

"You don't have to be fancy and rich to come here, Benny..." he guided Mary and I in as the greeter shut the door behind us, saying 'have a good meal' and 'enjoy yourselves'.

"I'm in this monkey suit... I may as well go all the way..." I heard him chuckle.

The host showed us to our reserved table (Mary must have called while I slept) and we sat down. I was next to Mary, while Benny slid into the booth seat in front of us. The table was the only thing separating us.

The light was dim, I could feel it. I felt the tile that lined the table, then the wood that was the surface. The floor was tile beneath me... I heard my heels click as I slid in. The booths were leather, the napkins cotton, and the walls covered in wallpaper. I felt the warmth of the candles that lit the restaurant against my skin and the top of my head, for there was a hanging lighting fixture above that held candles. I wondered how much time it took to blow out, then light the candles the next morning. That must be a job that nobody wants... lighting candles. Then you would have to relight all of the ones that go out during the day. Hoe much wax dripped into the lighting fixture? How much dripped onto peoples' heads?

"What are you getting?" Benny questioned either me or Mary.

"Me?" I put my hand delicately over my heart.

"Yes."

"I'm getting whatever Mary gets."

"Then what are you getting, Mary?" there was a smile in his voice.

"I'm getting the spaghetti with meatballs" her soft, dainty, feminine voice was quiet compared to the bustle of the restaurant.

"Than that is what I am getting." I responded shortly. "What are you getting, Benny?"

"I'm ordering the cheese-stuffed ravioli."

"Oh, that's delicious! Excellent choice..." I never opened the menu, for what is the point? I can't read it... and this restaurant doesn't offer it in braille. Many restaurants don't.

The waiter soon came to let us order drinks. Benny ordered wine for all of us, but I got a glass of water on the side. I couldn't drink that much alcohol without something to back it up. My limit was two glasses... a reasonable amount.

We also ordered our main courses while he was there.

We chatted about the recent news and such, not bringing up the opera ghost again. It wasn't that I didn't like talking about it, I just didn't believe in him like everybody else. I knew the secrets of the human mind... and how easily they are tricked. How they seem to like believing in the false, yet ignore the truth.

Soon the food came and we began to eat. I knew how to use silverware. I wasn't an idiot... only blind.

Oh my God, these meatballs were divine!

All was quiet among our group, for the food was so delicious. I always liked this fancy restaurant... but only because it gave such large portions. I may not look like it, but I did eat a lot.

Eventually, with little blurbs of conversation, we did finish. I still had pasta remaining, but I had devoured those amazing meatballs. Benny had finished his ravioli off, while Mary had only eaten a quarter of her plate. She was a little smaller than me... but she weighed about the same. Oh well, some people have small stomach capacities.

The check came, and chaos among our group broke out.

"I'll pay, Carmella!"

"Nonsense! You are the guest! I shall pay!"

"I am the caretaker... I will pay!"

"No. I'm the man... I pay."

"Well, I'm the blind person... I shall pay."

"I just want to be polite..."

"I pay!"

"No! I pay!"

Eventually after our quiet bickering, I was victorious. I took out my purse and dug around for, Mary had stated, fifty francs. I put one hundred dollars down, since I didn't have a fifty, and I could get change.

The waiter came by and took the money and the little book that came with it, holding the money.

"Sir," I stopped him, and he paused, "I put down one hundred dollars. You need to give me change."

"Mademoiselle..." he chuckled under his breath, "there is only ninety eight dollars here. Your visual impairment must've tricked you..."

I stood up, and he began to walk away.

"No. That is a one hundred dollar bill. Do you see those dots?" I snatched the little book from him and took the bill out., then pointed to the cluster of dots.

"Yes."

"That is braille. I feel these little dots to read. Do you know what they say right now?"

"Fifty."

"Don't you lie to me! I'm not an idiot! What does it say? Tell me!"

"Mademoiselle, I can call security if you do not lower your voice."

"Fine" I whispered angrily, "tell. Me. What. It. Says."

"I do not read braille."

"I never said you could. Look at the number in the corner of the rectangular green paper in the book."

"I am."

"What does it read, monsieur?"

"Fifty."

My eyes now at half staff, I was angry at this man's ignorance. He thought he could take more money from me just because I was blind. Fool... I was much smarter that him.

"Sir," Benny intruded and stood, "I can see very clearly that that is a one hundred dollar bill. Please stop trying to scam this poor blind woman, who just lost her job into giving your sorry ass fifty dollars more."

Thank you Benny... he will take you much more seriously; for you are a man. Men are much more privileged than women. Benny didn't like it... but what could you do?

He seemed flabbergasted. He didn't know what to do.

"You lie." He defended.

"Waiter," now Mary stood up, "you are making a fool of yourself."

Mary snatched the bill from him. She shoved it into me and I took it.

"Here..." she shoved something into him, "is a fifty dollar bill. I was going to tip you ten dollars... but I guess you don't want anything less than fifty. So sir, leave."

He scurried away with Mary's money. We would bring this up to the manager...

"I hate people." I flopped into the seat and sighed.

"I'm so sorry that happened..." Mary put her hand on my back while Benny apologized.

"I'm used to it. I don't mind that I can't see, but I hate that people try to take advantage of it" I stood once more and brushed my hands over the now wrinkled dress.

We left, my hand in Benny's right hand, while Mary's was in his left hand. We filed a complaint with the manager, but he didn't seem to care much. Idiots... let me blindfold you and steal fifty dollars, that could save your life, from you.

We were soon in the carriage, and all was silent. We were all angry at the waiter.

It was touching that my friends seemed to care enough to get angry at that too.

"Friends..." I broke the silence after we went over a bump, "I don't like silence..."

"I'm just aggravated that such an idiot could think he could outsmart you." Benny remarked.

"I'm angry that he tried to use you because you were blind." Mary grumbled.

"Oh, please," I smiled, "this happens a lot. Don't you worry. This was such a wonderful evening... let's not ruin it with the remembrance of that waiter."

They sighed. I knew that, at least for me, that it was hard for the mind to focus on the positive, when the negative is so overpowering.

The carriage soon pulled up to our abode. The driver, once again, helped us out of the car.

"Are you staying with us a little longer, Benny?" I asked as he stood next to me.

"I would love to... but I told my son I would be home by ten. Thank you for this wonderful evening..." he kissed my hand gently once again.

"Thank you for the interview..." I scooped him up in a hug. My arms didn't wrap all the way around him, and the cologne that he wore still lingered.

He hugged me back. "You're a shoe-in for the job."

"We'll have to see when she contacts me back..." we broke apart and he headed off for his own carriage.

"Thank you for the money, Mary..." we headed inside as I waved to him one last time.

"Thank you for the evening..." she sounded tired, her voice muggy and her speech just the least bit slurred.

"We should head to bed. I'm quite drowsy myself" I closed the door behind me, and slipped off my shoes.

Oooohhh... that was the best feeling in the world; taking off shoes that hurt your feet.

"As am I... do you request a shower or a bath for tonight?" she also shuffled off her jacket and took mine off.

"No thank you. Have a nice rest," I sat down on the couch, "I am going to bed right after I read for a while..." I stroked a match, and lit a candle.

"Are you sure? The last time you said that, you fell asleep" she was standing in the doorway.

"You are right..." I picked up the candle from its holder, and held the book in the other hand.

She giggled as I walked next to her to my room.

I put the candle down and she unzipped my dress.

"Do you need any more assistance?" she acquired.

"No thank you... have sweet dreams..." I began to un-clip my undergarments when she closed the door after saying 'you too'.

I positioned the candle so it warmed my skin under my nightgown. I obviously didn't need the light... why did you think I lit the candle?

I read for a while... feeling the dots to do so. Jolene got her boyfriend back from the war... lovely. Now he can go and blow all of her money, because that was all he wanted her for. Oh well... stupid ending.

I gave up, deciding that finishing the book now would only make me more angry. The anger and aggravation from the restaurant still lingered, so the stupid book would only make it impossible to sleep.

I set it down and blew out the candle. I tugged the blankets over me, my head hitting the soft silk-covered pillow.

I soon fell to blissful sleep, wanting tomorrow to come. I wanted to receive that letter from my, hopefully, boss; to see if I got the job.

I sighed one last time... then... the ecstasy of sleep enveloped over me.


	4. He's There, The Phantom of the Opera!

I stumbled down to the dining room. I didn't even bother getting ready, for there was no reason. I had no job and had no plans for the day. It smelled of delicious breakfast again and my mouth watered.

"Good morning Carmella..." Mary's cheerful voice greeted me as I sat in a chair.

I sniffed in response.

"Are you still grumpy about last night, miss?" she placed a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of me.

"No... just tired and bored" I picked up a fork, "thank you..."

"Did you sleep well enough?" she inquired and also sat down.

"Yes. I'm just not looking forward to the day..." I dug in.

"Oh, maybe you should go to the spa or something. You need to relax a little bit" she suggested.

"The spa? Maybe... how about you go see a movie with me?" Yes, that sounds stupid to you. A blind person can't see a movie. I listen to the movie and make little pictures of whats happening in my head. I think that it is ten times better than what really happens.

"Well, I was going to ask you something..." she seemed nervous.

"Hm?" I was busy eating.

"Can I have the day off?"

I stopped eating and blinked. "Day off?"

"Yes... I... erm, you know the way to the spa, yes? A few doors down?"

I really didn't mind. In fact, I liked being alone sometimes. "Why are you leaving?"

"My... mother died... so I'm going to her memorial." She sounded solemn now.

I stopped eating and gave a sympathetic look. "I- I'm sorry... I didn't know. Of course you can have the day off."

She sighed a content sigh. "So are you going to the spa?"

I finished the last of my breakfast. I grimaced and tapped my foot. "Fine."

She giggled.

I felt with my cane to avoid running into things. I was not often in this part of the city, especially to go pamper myself. Money was tight, but I was getting another check from the government soon. I know I shouldn't spend it on something as unneeded as a spa treatment... but... oh well.

I was not a spa person. I didn't like to get rubbed with things and get naked, only hiding my private parts with a towel. I'm not very... feminine when it comes to spas.

I finally reached the door and began reaching for the door.

Wait.

I hated this place. I was only going here because Mary suggested to do it. Of course... I always ended up relaxing... but... I still didn't like giving in.

I had more pleasurable things to do that I like to do.

But.... now I had business to do. Why should I relax when there was business to do?

I pivoted on the heel of my foot and faced the road that now in front of me. I heard no carriages coming, so I ran across. This was where most of the carriages that were heading my way passed.

I heard one coming up, so I waved my hand. He stopped and helped me climb in.

"Where to, miss?" the driver inquired.

"The Opera House on Desiree Road."

We pulled up and he helped me onto the sidewalk. I payed him and he rode off as I carefully climbed the steps, watching out for pedestrians. Some gentleman opened the door for me.

"Wait!" I stopped him before he began to walk away.

"Yes, ma'am?" he turned back towards me. He had a deep, melodic voice. Perhaps he was an opera singer himself.

"Is there any operas going on right now?" I sighed, nervous. Hopefully not.

"Not that I know of. But Carlotta did arrive today, probably for some practice. Sorry" his voice made my mouth drop a little and swallow, "miss...?"

"Oh. Oh okay... that's okay... thank you" I nodded, snapping back from the trance that I was in, now trying to envision what he looked like.

I thought he would be dark-haired, with tan skin and deep, brown eyes. He would be chiseled... and when I touched the lapel of his coat, he seemed to be wearing fancy opera clothes. I seemed to be tracing his chest and he grabbed my wrist. He put it to my side and chuckled.

"I'm sorry..." I blushed and brushed past him.

"What are you doing here?" I heard his footsteps on the tile floors following me. He was wearing some sort of cloak, because when he stepped in front of me, it brushed against my dress.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I smirked.

He chuckled. "I asked first."

"I'm here to look around. I might be working here in a little while."

He laughed. "_Look_ around?"

I smiled and giggled with him. "I shall inspect the premises with my sense of touch."

"Let me show you around. I'm here frequently." He put his hand on my shoulder and I blushed. He began to walk and I went with him. He wrapped his arm around me and I was close to him. He smelled of cologne and it made my heart skip a beat.

It seems my heart wasn't the only thing that skipped. I stumbled and he brought his other hand in front of my chest to catch me.

"You seem to be pretty clumsy" he chuckled.

"Yeah..." was the only thing I could say as we turned the corner.

He hummed a little tune . "What is your job going to be?"

"I might be a braille teacher here" I responded.

"Wow," he heard he was smiling, "you must be smart."

I blushed and then my senses kicked in. "Where are we going?"

"Oh... just to a place to relax. You seem tense" he was still smiling.

I wasn't smiling. I wanted to know where this strange man was taking me. Now.

"Where," I nuzzled out from under his arm, "are we going?"

It shocked me to realize that he never told me why he was here.

He placed his hand on my stomach. He was warm. I slapped his hand down and gave him, who was in front of me I assumed, a disdained look.

"You'll find out when we-"

"Where are we-"

He slapped his had over my mouth and pushed me against the wall from my stomach with the other. I squirmed and shouted from under the palm and he brought his face close to mine.

"Stop. Moving." He was firm and twisted the dress cloth from under his hand into a fist.

I did. I knew that when you were getting robbed, you didn't fight. You just give them what they want.

He removed his hand and used it to put on my neck and push. "What do you want?" I choked out and shake.

His face was close to mine and his breath smelled of spearmint. "You."

He pressed his lips against mine and I screamed under them. Now I squirmed. He placed one hand on my chest, the other still on my stomach, forcing me against the wall.

He moved his lips to my neck and held his palm over my mouth. I still screamed and squirmed.

I was a tough person. I would not allow this... thing to have his way with me. But if I could just move...

Then there was a low growl. Not from an animal, but from another person. It was not the man pressed up against me because he was right by my ear. It would have sounded less distant.

He didn't seem to hear it. After all, my hearing was more keen than the average. It replaced my sight.

He tickled my neck with his lips and tongue and placed one of his hands on my breast. My eyes were wide, yet I couldn't see anything. Only feel. Only hear. Only taste.

Then he pulled away from me. He gasped and screamed. I relaxed and wished I could see what was going on.

I realized this was my chance. "You seem to want me, but guess what?" I smiled. I stepped closer him him now and placed my hand on his neck. He was quivering about something. I didn't care what. I just wanted to do this, really badly.

I raised my knee and jammed it between his legs. He groaned and fell to the floor. I kicked him in the face and he turned over.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. I threw my fist into his gut and he trembled under my blow. I grabbed his shirt again and threw him into a wall. Something fell from the wall from the blow. It fell to the floor and I approached him. He was on the floor and I pulled him up once again. He was on his knees and I blasted my fist against his face. I did it again and again, with my elbows and my hands. I hit his face and his chest.

I still held him up and stopped punching. I smelled blood and felt it on my hands.

"Taste heel, pervert" I kicked him in the face and let him fall to the ground.

He stood up and crawled away, shouting for help and screaming.

I wasn't scared. He didn't even know my name. What is he going to say, 'the blind woman in a white dress beat me up'? Even if they did believe such a so-called ridiculous story, they could not find me. If they did, I could sue him for trying to forcefully have his way with me.

There was a loud clapping. Not an applause, but a single applaud that came from everywhere. It echoed and it was accompanied by a low chuckle.

So I did the normal thing to do when some one applauded you. I bowed in every direction, since I didn't know where it came from.

I felt blood on my dress, arms, and hands. It was sticky.

The clapping stopped and only left the chuckle. "Very well done, madame."

"Mademoiselle, sir" I smiled and put my bloody hand on my hip.

"I apologize" his voice was also deep, but more normal sounding. For some reason, I imagined he looked... more average than the last man. Only because now, I was terrified of men with dark skin and dark hair. So I strayed away from that image. I imagined him with brown hair and fair skin now. Green eyes... or maybe hazel. I didn't know why.

I was scared. This was another man and he was applauding another man's defeat. A normal man would try to either hurt me or run to tell the police. I didn't prefer to see any man right now. More like hear any man.

"What is your name?" the voice asked.

"What is yours?" I smirked.

"I asked first."

My smile disappeared as the memories flooded back from the other man. I soon became more afraid and tensed.

"Where are you?" I said quietly in fear.

Silence.

"I said, where are you?!" I yelled and clenched my fists.

"You don't need to worry young lady..." he was also quiet in return, "I won't harm you."

"Damn right you won't. You don't come near me" I glared into the nothingness.

"I shall respect your wishes. But let me assure you... I'm completely harmless."

There was shouts from the main lobby. "Get her!" and "that villain!" filled my ears and my fists unclenched. I began to panic. I guess they believed the man.

I panicked and began to pace. I didn't know what to do! Oh my gosh, I didn't know the place! I didn't know where things were! Where was the exit!? Oh my God!

"Shhh..." the man hushed, "calm down."

"Man, I could go to jail! I made a man bleed! Oh my God... on my God..." I paced and ran into a wall. I kicked it angrily. "WHO PUT A WALL THERE?!"

"Shhh..." he comforted again.

"I can hear them, man! Man, they are close! Oh damn it!" I felt around for a door and found only walls and paintings.

"Stop moving" his voice was suddenly close and I stopped moving as he requested.

The voices were now getting closer and I tapped my foot.

"Wait for it..." he said softly into my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his breath.

The voices pounded on a door and it opened. "There she is!" the man yelled, "that's-" he screamed.

The footsteps stopped and there were gasps from the crowd. They all sounded like they were stumbling over each other.

The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I began to squirm and scream. Not hurt me, sure...

"Shhh... I won't hurt you..." he comforted into my ear softly, "go along with what I say."  
I nodded, eyes open wide, wishing I could see this man.

"I have her as my captive," he said louder. His voice was booming and it scared me, making me jump, "and you can't have her."

Silence from the crowd.

"I saw her hurt the man. He tried to sexually assault her. Now tell me that you want to come and get her after I have her, or she can sue the man you are trying to help" he chuckled, "I thought so."

No one moved. "Are you really him?" some woman from the crowd inquired.

"Who is 'him'?" he loosened his wrap on me, realizing that it was a little too tight for moderate comfort.

"The... the opera ghost..." the woman squeaked.

"HA!" I scoffed, "like he exists! You sheep are so forced on the path of believing in this man. Get a mind of your own!"

He drummed his fingers against my body and I felt him smile.

"Then who is holding you?" a man asked from the crowd.

"A man" I simply stated.

The man chuckled a breathy laugh, and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"So you do not know his name?" he yelled again.

"And he does not know mine."

There was silence.

"So come and take her" the man began to agitate to crowd, "take her from my grasp."

No shuffling or moving.

He smirked and sighed. I closed my eyes because they began to burn from being so wide.

"As I said... as I expected. I bid you all adieu," one of his arms released me and I felt him raise his arm above us.

I blinked. Why was everyone so... afraid of this man? Oh yeah.... they thought he was the 'Opera Ghost'. Pht.

He turned me towards him with his one arm. "Hold onto me" he whispered to me.

I stepped close to him and wrapped my arms around his body. His one arm held me and he yanked on the thing he was holding above him.

Oh my God! We were being raised up! How the... what? There were sighs of disbelief and 'whoa!'s from the crowd.

He held me with both arms as we reached the top of wherever we were. He lifted me into his own arms and I squirmed and screamed.

"Shhh..." he held me angel style now, "you're safe now."

"Drop me at once!" I pounded my fists against his large back but he only walked on to wherever we were going.

"Shhh..." he held me firmly, "don't fight me. You're lucky I'm even here..."

"Ohoho... so now you're going to say that I'm _so _privileged to have you here?!" Iyelled and dropped my fists, giving up.

He kicked a door to open it, for both of his hands held me. "You are. Otherwise you would be arrested for assaulting a man who tried to assault you."

I frowned and sighed. "Where are we going?"

"You'll know."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" I screamed and squirmed until he dropped me. He held me by the shoulders.

"My home. Where you are safe from people. Where you can change your clothes... they're covered with blood" he answered me calmly. **(I know that Erik would never allow someone in his home unless it was an emergency. You'll know in the future why he is being so nice to her.)**

"Where are we right now?" I was relieved that he answered me.

"On the rafters. That is the only place where we can not be found as I move you."

"Where is your home?"

"Down about one hundred feet under the opera house."

"_I'm sure..._" I rolled my absent eyes.

"What?"

"Are you pretending to be that opera ghost guy? Drop it."

He seemed nervous. "Yes. You caught me. But at least... let me take you there. You seem thirsty."

I _was_ thirsty. The anxiety and roughness of the day so far made me tired, too.

"No. I won't go. I hate people."

He laughed. "So do I. We have something in common. But there is no one but me and soon you in my humble abode."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?"

"You're just like that man... you're a creep."

"Thank you," he was sarcastic, "please."

"Why do you want me to go with you so badly?"

"Because you need some new clothes. And I want to keep you away from people long enough so that they will leave you alone."

I sighed. I couldn't leave the opera house or they would get me. I would probably be in the paper... oh great. Mary would see that.

Oh no! Mary! I remembered that she thought I was at the spa. I would be at the spa a much shorter time than this... She must be worried.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know the feeling. I feel sympathy for you."

I sighed and groaned at the same time. "Fine."

He chuckled. "May I carry you?"

"You are one sick man. Why?"

"Because you broke your heel when you were fighting and you have a piece of a picture frame in your leg. You can't walk comfortably."

I blinked, felling the pain in my entire body. I sighed, realizing that when I tired to walk, and I fell. He braced me with his arms and held me up.

"Fine" I held my arms out to me and he picked me up. He held me angel style again and we continued to walk.

I was grumpy. I hated being controlled by someone. Especially this man... the opera ghost. Oh yes. He exists. Totally.

"Thank you for that opera ghost lecture while we were down there," he quietly said, "it made it believable."

"What lecture?" I spat.

"You said you didn't believe the opera ghost was real. Something about sheep..."

"Oh yeah. I remember. What about it?"

"You made it sound like you actually didn't think he was real. Thank you."

I blinked, eyes at half staff. "You make it sound like I actually do believe."

He was silent for a moment. "You don't think he's real. Why not?"

"The myth was created over three hundred years ago. How could he live that long? I doubt he is immortal, for that is impossible."

"That is true."

"_And _the entire thing is really just an excuse for thieves and crooks to blame it on someone."

"That has happened."

"So what is your evidence that he exists?"

"I _am _him." **(Hi. I know Erik would never be this blunt. But he knows that she doesn't believe in him and takes full advantage of it. You'll find out why in the future)**

"Oh I'm sure" my expression was sarcastic.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"You just answered your own question. Because I don't believe you."

"Ah. You seem like a very down to Earth lady."

"That was random flattery. Stop it."

He chuckled. "And a rather feisty one at that."

I growled as I was soon bobbing up and down in his arms. "What are we do-doing?"

"Going down stairs."

"That makes sense..." I mumbled and shook a piece of hair off of my face.

All was silent as we bobbed up and down, going down a stairwell.

"How long is this stupid staircase?" I scowled.

"Patience is key when traveling down."

"Down to Hell..." I grumbled to myself.

"Somewhere as deep as Hell."

The bobbing stopped and the silence began again. It seemed that we were walking on stone. There were little warm spots... coming from where my head was and where my feet were.

"Stop" I quietly said. It echoed and traveled what seemed like a long cavern.

He respected my request and did as he was told.

"There is a rat right there. I can hear it squeaking with it's friends," I pointed to it, "why?"

"What do you mean?" his voice sounded even more magical when it echoed.

"Why does a rat have any reason to be here? Vermin don't live in 'humble abodes'. They live in squaller."

"I am in their territory. I can't get rid of the little suckers, even with poison cheese."

"Where on Earth did you get poison cheese?"

"May we keep walking?" he inquired, ignoring my question.

"Sure."

We began to move again. When we were going down steps, it was bumpy and rough. But, when we just walked along, it was so smooth. He must've strode so gently and so graceful. It... was hard to imagine a man taking such good care of me.

"We are almost there" his voice soothed me.

I sighed and put my hand on his chest. I traced his chest, feeling many layers of clothing. There was an overcoat... a vest of some sort under that and under that a puffy sort of shirt.

"Why are you wearing _this_?" I grabbed the wavy, puffy shirts under the vest.

"Why are you wearing _that?_" He twisted his fist into my dress.

"It's normal to wear."

"And my shirt isn't?"

"At least I know you won't try anything when you take me 'home'."

"Why?"

"Let's just say you don't prefer my type..."

He chuckled. "You're mean to me."

"Yes I am" I smiled.

I noticed a small accent long ago, but never wanted to bring it up.

"So what is an Englishman doing in France?" I held his back with one hand.

"How did you know that I am English?"

"Your accent."

"Ah. I see. You are French." He sounded like he was smiling.

"Indeed" I smiled.

There was only the sound of his footsteps on the stone floor. It smelled damp here, damp and cold. I smelled rats, but it was overcome by the captivating smell of the man. He didn't wear cologne... but he just smelled good. I've noticed that everybody has a distinct smell, and it all depends on where they live and where they hang out at. If he lived down here, why did he smell so wonderful?

"So if you are the opera ghost," I needed to hear some sort of sound or else I was scared, "then aren't you mean and cruel?"

"That all depends, but most of the time, yes" he smoothly answered.

"Then why are you so kind to me?" I put my hand on his neck. It was covered with hair. Gelled back hair.

"Because..." he pondered for a moment, "you look like someone I know."

"Who?" I put my hand over his head.

"Put your hand down..." he rolled his head and I moved it over to his back.

"Sorry. Just trying to see you..." I drummed my fingers against his back.

"I understand."

It was awkward for a moment.

"So, who do I remind you of?" I smiled and put my other arm on his chest, feeling the buttons on his jacket.

"You don't need to know..." he sounded like he was smiling, but I knew he was dead serious.

He kicked open a door and it closed behind us. He turned a corner somewhere and began walking on the stone path again.

"Excuse me," he said, "but I don't think I ever caught your name."

I was skeptical. If he knew my name, a lot could go wrong. If something happened... if I needed to hurt him, he could turn me in. But... if he really wanted to do something, wouldn't he have it by now? He have been walking for at least fifteen minutes. But, what if his 'home' was the place where he tortured people and killed them? I didn't even know if I was in the opera house anymore.

"Rivera. Carmella Rivera" I squeaked out, swallowing my worries and giving him a little slack.

"My name is Erik. It's a great pleasure to meet you" he adjusted me in his arms so I was more comfortable.

"Nice to meet you too."

It sounded like he stepped in a puddle, but then started to wad in water. Were we in water? We got deeper and deeper into the puddle or pool. Would he drop me here? Did he know I couldn't swim? Would he let me drown?

I shrieked and shuddered when I felt something wet on my feet. I squirmed to try to lift my legs from the cold substance, but Erik must've been knee deep in the cold liquid.

"It's okay..." he consoled, "it's just some water. I apologize for the temperature."

"Oh. So it is water..." I clung to him and wrapped his puffy shirt in one of my hand's fists, and his jacket with the other.

"Not a big swimmer?" he held me tighter, seeing my scared expression.

"No. I can't swim... and I really don't like the feeling of water. You could drown at any minute..." I grimaced. I was blind. I didn't know where the bottom was.

"This is as deep as the water gets. I apologize for having to walk through it. I left the boat by it's dock" his voice echoed a little less in here. A new room?

"It's alright. I would be scared even in a boat. In fact, it's even worse; that rocking motion. Ugh..." I clung to him tighter, remembering a memory of a boat when I was a child.

My feet were now in air and not in water once more. The wadding of his legs in the water became more shallow sounding, until there was no wadding. They were replaced by steps on dry stone and stepping.

We went up some stairs and he gently set me down.

"How are you feeling?" he held me with both hands on my sides.

"Fine. Where are we? It smells like rain" it was not damp, but it smelled fresh. One hundred feet below the opera house; it was starting to believe it. But it wasn't one hundred feet down. Otherwise we would have no air.

"My home, just like I promised. Let me get you some fresh clothes..." he began to walk away.

"How do you have womens clothing that just happens to be my size?" I yelled after him.

He paused and turned. I heard him sigh and reply. "I had a wife. She left me, but also left her clothes. You seem about same size, but I'm not sure about weight."

"What, are you calling me fat now?" I blinked and put my hand on my hip.

"No," he began to walk away once more, "I'm saying you're strong."

Then a door shut.

I grumbled and searched around for a chair. I found one, but I couldn't... move it. It was iron, and it was heavy. I felt it and it had intricate details, all with iron. I gave up on trying to push or pull it towards me and instead moved towards it to sit on it. I had to support myself with my arms and grip my heel-less shoe onto a piece of the iron detailing to get on.

My legs and arms hurt. One of them had glass in it, and the other' heel had broken, so I twisted my ankle. My entire body was just achy... and the entire back of my body heard from being rammed against the wall.

I heard the door open and he approached me.

"Bow before me..." I held my head up high and rested my hands on the large, cold armrests, "for I am your master."

"Praise the all mighty master..." he joked and chuckled as I settled down. **(I know Erik would never be this nice and joking. You'll see why he is like this way in the future)**

"Let me help you down..." he tapped my hand to know he was holding his hand out to me.

I grabbed it and he helped me onto the stone floor.

"Here..." he grabbed my hand again and bent my fingers over cloth, "just a nightgown. It _is _evening after all..."

I grabbed the entire dress and felt it. Silk and satin... that would be nice! "Thank you..."

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me. He guided me towards something, dress in hand.

"You can change in here..." he opened a door and I stepped towards it, "do you need any help putting it on?"

I stopped and turned towards him. I expression was angry. But not just angry... beyond that. The most vicious kind of angry.

Vicious.

"No... wait... I didn't mean..." he stepped back but I followed him.

"Sh!" I punched him lightly in the gut, "I'll be nice because you're so kind to me." **(I know Erik would never be this submissive. You'll find out why in the future)**

He growled and I shut the door before he said anything. I smiled at my triumph over the 'opera ghost'.

I stripped, thankfully not feeling blood on me anymore. The dress I wore before was long-sleeved; because it was chilly outside. There was blood on my leg, though... but it was my own. From the glass. It was still on me. Ow...

I put my thumb and index finger on the piece of glass. I pulled and it popped out. OOOWWW!!! I wanted to scream, but I didn't then he would know something is wrong. Oh great. More blood. I didn't want to ruin the nightgown... what do I do?

Oh no. Yes, I had to do it.

I silently walked over to the door and cracked it open. It was only open enough to see my eye.

"Erik?!" I yelled. I didn't know where he was...

"Yes?" he was close and I heard him approach.

"Can I have some sort of tourniquet? I can put it on myself..." I questioned and blinked.

He chuckled. "I didn't know one of your legs fell off..."

I opened the door wider and stuck my bleeding leg out.

"Whoa," he seemed shocked, "what did you do?"

"Took the piece of glass out from my leg. It bothered me..." I answered simply.

Then I realized he could see more than just my leg. I widened my eyes, pulled my leg in, and moved the door so it was almost closed again.

"Come here," he ignored the movement, "I'll bandage that up for you. And ice that ankle... it looks swollen."

"Pht," I rolled my eyes, "you know I'm half naked. You'll die before you see me like that."

"I already did, only a moment ago..." he sounded like he was smiling, "remember?"

I blushed. "Shut up."

He chuckled. "Come here. I've seen half-naked women before... if I really cared I would have done something before..." he seemed apathetic now as he began to step away to go get the things.

"No."

He stopped. "Stop being ridiculous. That will get infected."

I scowled and knew he was right. "You go get the bandages. I'll wait for you here."

He chuckled and stepped away to get the things. I closed the door fully and sat on a little stool. I felt the blood trickle down my leg. I blinked and sat, waiting.

This was going to be embarrassing. I hated men and how he was just trying to see me naked.

For some reason... I didn't feel like running. No, I didn't feel _that _way about him, get your head out of the gutter. I felt something... odd with him. Like... trust. I didn't know why. I never trust people. Especially ones that are trying to see me half naked. But... I just, I just don't know.

He knocked and I looked up.

"You try anything, I kill you..." I yelled to greet him.

He chuckled and cracked open the door. Then I heard him step over to me and I scowled.

He elevated my leg with a stand and began to dab it with a wet cloth to clean the wound.

"So," I broke the silence, "who do I remind you of that makes me so important?"

He cleared his throat. "No one..."

I shifted my eyes and blinked. "But you said-"

"No," he was stern, "one."

I blinked. It was awkward and silent as he continued to dab the blood away. What was wrong with wanting wanted to know? But, I wouldn't instigate. After all, he was healing my wounds and, hopefully, giving me a place to hide out tonight.

He sprayed some peroxide on the gaping wound and it stung. I was used to the feeling of peroxide, because when I was just a young girl, I was always bumping into things. I was always hurt and my mother always needed to spray some antibacterial spray on me and bandage something up.

"So where really are we?" I needed to be careful because I didn't want him to get angry and kick me out or something like that, "location wise."

"It's not really one hundred feet down," his deep voice seemed a little calmer, "it's about forty feet straight down."

"I assumed..." I smiled just the slight, "but I meant what this place is..."

"My home. I told you that" he bandaged up the wound but was still wrapping it.

I scoffed. "You can drop the whole 'Opera Ghost' act. I know he doesn't exist."

He stopped wrapping, but my wound wasn't completely covered, "why don't you think that I am indeed him?"

"Because 'him' does not exist."

"How do you know?"

"It is not physically possible to live three hundred years."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"But what if he was what they claim, a ghost?"

"Ghosts do not exist?"

"Why not?"

"Will you stop interrogating me and tell me who you really are and where we are?"

"No."

A wave of worry rushed over me. What if he was a murderer, and worried that I knew his real name for FBI MOST WANTED? What if he was being nice just to fool me.

"Why not?" I was near shaking, but I burned the movement before he saw it. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he scares the hell out of me.

"I already told you my name."

I rolled my eyes and scowled.

**A/N: Sorry this was so late! I went on vacation for a week and I didn't write because I was having so much fun in the sun! Then when I got back I felt lazy... so yes, yell at me. Then I remembered after a short three day period that I needed to get my chapters out, so I'm jumbling four stories... all having lots of people wanting to see whats happening next in each. I'm not complaining :)**

**I know that three chapters is a long intro. I'm sorry... I didn't realize until later with some comments and my own reviewing that I was really dragging it out. I'll try harder to get to the point faster. But, if you think this one is bad on the drag-out basis... check out my story and it's sequel 'Heart of Rock, Heart of Ice' and 'Wildflower Casino'. So many chapters... and the main goal hasn't even been objected. So many things are happening in between.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! I would love some reviews, but I won't beg. =D**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**


	5. No, Don't Take Me Away! Erik, Help!

My leg was bandaged fully, with gauze and everything. This 'Erik' guy must be some sort of doctor.

Perhaps witch doctor.

He had left and closed the door. I was thinking... as we spoke... what a marvelous voice this man had. It entranced me, yet it scared me, and at the same time it made me just _die _to be able to see

him. I had not examined him further since he was carrying me, and it disappointed me. To this moment, I wondered what length his hair was. What color it was. What he was wearing. What color his skin was.

Why he was so nice to me.

I had just finished slipping into the silky, smooth, completely _wonderful _nightgown. Oh, this was a wonderful fabric! I wondered where Erik went and what he was doing. Was he concocting his murder and riddance of me, or preparing something wonderful for me? I didn't know.

I grabbed the doorknob, after much searching. This 'home' seemed very complicatedly laid out. There was a lake, then a room with a large throne in it, then to it's left, the room I was in, a bedroom sort-of room. What else was there? Where was it?

Where was Erik?

It seemed he was my guide, and I realized it just now, to this strange place. I did not know where I was, and I had no way of seeing my way through this mysterious place. Without him, I was at a total loss.

I turned the doorknob, round, sleek and smooth, and cracked open the door. The nightgown trailed behind me slightly, and it seemed more of a robe than anything. It took a deep v-neck down my neck and chest. The sleeves were open toward my wrists, but tighter towards my shoulders, much like my nightgown at home, but more comfortable. There was countless amounts of lace and frills, and it made me feel wonderfully feminine. It wasn't every day when I felt this way, for I wasn't the most feminine woman. As sad as that is.

"..Erik?" I called into the eternal darkness. My voice echoed in the large room in which I arrived, the one on the lake and where the throne sat. I closed the door behind me as I stepped into the room. I didn't want to move too much, for what if I stepped in the water or tore the dress? I was barefoot, so what if I stepped on a splinter or something?

"Erik?!" I called again after no response.

I screamed!

GAHHH!

Arms wrapped around my torso and pulled my body close to my captor. I struggled, and, knowing what to do, went for what was important for my safety.

The big, strong arms released me when I flung my leg back between my captor's legs. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor behind me. I stepped on his crouched back and he screamed gain.

"Okay! Okay!" His voice filled my ears and he groaned again. "You win..."

"Erik!?" I put both my hands to my mouth and kneeled down to him, "are you okay? God, you must know never to attack me! You idiot!"

He chuckled grimly. "Lesson learned!" he seemed sarcastic now.

I gently patted his back and he sighed. He began to stand. "One hell of a leg you got there..."

I smiled as I followed his standing position. "I'm sorry..."

It was true. I usually didn't apologize for much, but this man was giving me a place to stay while the police stopped getting off my trace. I had so much to give back to him, and kicking him in the place where men do not want to be kicked is not a good 'thank you'.

"Oh, it's quite alright. My bad..." he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. He was easily taller than me.

"What the hell possessed you to do that? You scared me!" I grabbed his large wrist with my tiny hands gently.

"I thought I could surprise you."

"You succeeded."

He chuckled again and then we were both silent.

I held a bare wrist, but after moving up and down on the arm, I realized his sleeves were rolled up. I didn't know what fabric he wore, but it was also night clothing. Very nice, wonderfully fancy night clothing.

He had large arms, that I knew could beat me into a pulp if they wanted to. I could feel his stares as I curiously moved my hands to his chest. I moved closer to him.

I giggled and threw my arm back.

"What?" he sounded like a smile was on his face.

"I'm sorry..." I clenched my jaw and put my hand down to my side.

"For what. You're blind. I think you have a right to touch things without asking."

"You really don't like when I touch you, though."

"Now, how can you prove that?"

My eyes widened and I blushed slightly.

He said nothing, but I touched his face silently. I felt his lips as I traced the right side of his face. I felt his cool breath on my fingertips, then the kiss of his eyelashes. I moved closer to him, and he moved closer to me in return.

Then I felt something wet. I pulled back after realizing they were tears.

"What's... what's the matter?" was this man bipolar or what?

He withdrew from me and walked over to nowhere. I heard his footsteps, but was unable to follow him. I didn't know where he went, but wanted to go and... I didn't even know.

Then, with a great echo, he chuckled. Rather darkly, but he did. "I can't even say that you can't leave..."

"W...what do you mean?" I squeaked... now searching with my hands to find him. But he seemed so far away...

"My God, you can't see! You just can't... see!" he seemed getting farther and farther away...

I started to move my feet very slowly. I was going to get killed by doing this, wasn't I?

I heard him rustling and started to run towards the sound. My bare feet felt the cold ground of stone, and it was surprisingly smooth. Then there was a little step, that I stubbed my toe on, and I stepped up on it. I did this over and over towards him, holding my arms out to feel things. But I felt nothing.

"No! Don't!" He yelled abruptly and he was incredibly close now.

I felt his arms around me, just as they were a few precious moments ago. I wanted those moments again... to come back. As awkward as they were, they were wonderful. I don't know why.

I let out a terrified, short scream. I felt the gravity pull me down. If it wasn't for Erik, I would have fallen into something. Some hole. He held me, one of my feet over the edge, and one dangling into the abyss.

"My God, what is the matter with you?!" He pulled he violently onto the stable ground and pulled my body close to his. Then he knelt down and threw my body over his shoulder. AHH!

He gripped my legs as he ran down the steps back to the place I did know. He grunted and I kept bobbing up and down with is wide, angry steps.

He flipped me over, almost giving me a headache, and practically slammed my feet on the ground. He picked me up from under my arms and sat me down on a high placed chair.

The throne.

He placed one hand on my thigh and pressed down, and with the other he pinned my arm to the back of the chair.

"Don't move. Don't ever try to step anywhere! Everywhere you go, there will be some hole or trap door to fall through!" his head was right next to mine as I was squeezed between his body and the hard back of the chair.

I began to cry. I never cried. But oh my Lord, this scared me! I didn't know why... but his body restraining mine... it was horrible and it wretched my gut!

Plus, the thought of all the things I could fall in was a disturbing thought. How I could never know until it was too late.

He stopped yelling. He stopped moving. He moved his face now directly in front of mine. The fear set in more... of Erik and the unknown, and my whines became louder. I didn't feel like fighting him. I didn't feel like yelling.

I felt like... crawling under a rock, just to get away from this. Today was one hell of a day. I'd do anything to go back to my boring life. To get that damn job.

He then stopped pinning me. He cupped my face in his hands and I let another tear fell.

"No... no, no, stop that..." his voice was cracking and breathy, as if he was crying himself.

I tried to stop whimpering, but I couldn't.

"No, Erik doesn't want you to cry... Erik doesn't like to see you cry..." his hands trembled.

"W-What?!" did he just speak in third person?

"Erik did not mean to make you cry... Erik only wants you to be safe. Erik worries about you, you don't even know yet. You don't see Erik, but Erik sees you and and Erik must keep you safe, for it is Erik's duty."

I swallowed and my eyes widened. "What!?" I repeated. This guy... must be crazy!

"Erik knows you are not able to see... Erik feels bad about that. But Erik also likes that, for you touched Erik's face! You touched it without dying! Without fainting! Because you can't see, and if you did, you would run away from Erik. Erik is only worried for your safety!" he sounded frantic and now gripped one of my wrists.

He raised my now open hand, that he peeled back my fingers to, to his face. I had touched the right side of his face before... not his left.

It felt odd...

Bumpy and squishy. It was oddly soft in some places, while sandpaper like in other places. It had mountains and valleys, and he dropped his own, manly hand and I kept my own on his face. I felt his tears as they fell and more of mine go with them. It was as if he had some sort of deformity within is face... but why had he not told me? Why hadn't I noticed it before?

Because he had stopped me from touching him! While he carried me... I was feeling his hair and he told me to stop. I must've been moving towards his face...

"Erik knows he is ugly... Erik knows you will leave. I cover my face with a mask, but Erik knows it doesn't help."

The deep, steadfast voice I had heard before slowly withered away. It was the same voice, but quivering and weak. He seemed so much more... vulnerable and so scared. He whimpered and wept at my feet and slowly inched down lower.

He went down farther and I could no longer reach him. He gripped one of my ankles and I slowly, silently, let a tear fall.

Normally, I would be calling this weeping, desperate man at my feet a pathetic loser. But... his cries... broke my heart. They were so depressed and longing... it was very, very upsetting...

What was he even crying about?

He squeezed my bare ankle once more and then all weeping stopped. His tortured breathing was the only sound next to my soft whimpers.

He stayed down there for a moment, then raised up back to my face. Me put one of his hands on the back of my neck gently. I felt his eyes searching me and one more tear fell. He was quieter now... but still whimpered and cried. He sighed, and put his index finger below my cheek bone. He wiped away one of my tears... and I smiled.

I couldn't remember the last time I smiled the way I did. I don't know how to describe this feeling that I felt, and how it all poured out in my smile.

It felt... true.

I faked smiles all the time. It was to make people feel better. But, this smile wasn't fake. This smile made me feel... like a ray of sunshine. I didn't know what I physically looked like, but from what I could see in my mind, I could see utter beauty.

Erik chuckled lightly, sucking in his breath. He wiped away another, and I raised a hand to find his face again. He gently grabbed my wrist and guided it towards him. I slid my hand from his face, over to the back of his neck. I moved closer to him and my body was up against his, and I moved my arm so it wrapped behind his back. With the other arm, I wrapped around his back and squeezed. H was warmer than me, and he was wearing a silky shirt, much like my nightgown, but more manly. I closed my eyes, my head against his chest, and inhaled his wonderful scent as a wider smile crossed my face. I could hear his heartbeat, speedy from my embrace. He let out a surprised groan, whether he was pleased or not unknown. Oh well.

"Carmella will not leave Erik, for Erik does not have any reason to be left. Carmella can't tell how so-called ugly you are, Erik. As far as Carmella knows, Erik..." I twirled my fingers in his hair and he stopped breathing for a moment, "by judging on Erik's personality, Erik is the most handsome man in the world."

"Sssshhhh... it's alright Erik..." I soothed his obviously frayed nerves, and it seemed to work. I repeated this several times, all while playing with his hair and gently tickling the back of his neck.

His heartbeat slowed and smoothed. He stopped crying and whimpering, and slowly put one hand on my back. With the other, he gripped the wrist of mine that twirled his hair and moved it aside. A wave of fear rushed over me. Why did I do that again? He obviously didn't like it... he moved my hand before.

But this time he didn't tell me to stop. He threw something on the floor. I heard it thump. He wasn't wearing a hat, for I had been touching the top of his head, and there was nothing there.

"Erik's hair is fake. Erik's real hair is pathetic..." he said quietly and grimly.

"Nothing of Erik's is pathetic" I put my hand back on his head, and felt an entirely new experience. It was not lush, soft and gelled back. Nor did it gave me the feeling of wanting to take a nap on it. It was... stringy and scarce. It felt like the sandpaper-y parts of his face, but twirled into thin pieces of tough, nattered straw. Nonetheless, I twirled it within my fingers and tickled his nearly bald scalp. I realized that he moaned slightly and wrapped both of his arms around me.

We stayed like this for a moment. It was a wonderful few minutes, for with every second, I felt a stronger connection with my mysterious captor. I loved this feeling... for I didn't feel it very often at all. It, of course, was not _love, _but...

Trust.

Maybe friendship... but I wasn't exactly familiar with that feeling.

"Although Erik is one of the creepiest people Carmella has ever met, Erik is a very kind man to Carmella..." I did copy his third-person state of voice, only to be 'cute', not be be clinically insane, "and Carmella could not think of ever leaving Erik. And frankly, Carmella wants to punch Erik's teeth in for saying that..."

He chuckled lightly and released his incredibly tight grip on me.

"I'm sorry for acting so foolish..." he squeezed me again, choking off my breath.

"Ah, so back to talking in first person?" I giggled in his ear and then sighed, "and you weren't foolish. You obviously have emotions..."

He released his grip completely from me and I moved back. He held my arms gently and I could feel his staring at me.

"You see... when I get a little scared or nervous or anything of the sort, I... go into break down mode, or something of that sort. I get a little crazy, and, well... you heard me..." His wonderful, deep voice was regaining it's power from it's recent downfall. The quivering was gone, but it was still unusually quiet.

"Third person and all..." I smiled and giggled.

It was silent and awkward for a moment. He dropped his arms and I grabbed onto on of them. Sure, call me clingy. But, I just didn't want to lose him again, so that he could come up and attack me again.

"So, I'm the creepiest man you've ever met?" he inquired playfully and didn't pull back when I held his forearm to keep him close, like a leash of sorts, that could never be unclipped.

I giggled nervously. "Not many guys can scare an entire group of people out to kill a woman, take me into his arms, drag me down to nowhere, and have a nervous breakdown at the feet of the woman you just saved from falling into a mysterious hole."

"The funny thing about that..." he now pulled back his arm and started to walk away. No! God, I lost him again! Great... well, I wasn't going after him. I would fall into another abyss.

"What?" Now more worry set in. What had I almost gotten into?

"That's my window. If you could see..." he passed in front of me, the volume and echo of his voice lessening, getting louder, then going away again as he passed, "you would see the only vegetation down here..."

"Vegetation? As in tree or bush?" I searched in my mind, trying to find him, wanting to touch him again, and clenched my fists lightly in my seat.

"Well, much like that..." he appeared in front of me again. Thank God. "Come with me... now I can watch you, and you won't fall in. Plus, I closed the window..."

He grabbed my arm and helped me out of the chair. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I was soon on the floor, stable and still close to him.

"Whatever you do... do not fall off my course. There are many little booby traps everywhere..." He put me ahead of him, and held my arms just below the shoulders. He began to walk, and I tried to mimic his wide, graceful steps.

I recognized the steps as we went up to them. I knew that the abyss he saved me from only moments ago.

Then my feet switched from the smooth stone of the steep steps, to slick glass. My bare feet stick to it, and Erik chuckled.

"Can you feel it?" he wrapped his arms around my sides and folded on my abdomen. His face was close to my ear and I could her and feel his cool breaths. He still sounded somewhat groggy from his recent sobs, but now he seemed as if he couldn't be happier.

Oh, I felt something... but was that what he was referring to?

"F...Feel what...?" I stuttered and leaned closer into him.

"... the Tropical weather beneath us... it is warm..." his voice was soft and I raised my hand up to his face.

Oh... so that warmth was... Tropical weather? Oh great...

"Why is there a Tropical forest beneath us?" The heat traveled farther around me, up my legs and stomach, up to my neck and face, and seeming to meld Erik and I together.

"There isn't a total forest down there... only one tree. You can never go down there, you are unable to get out, even if you could see. In fact, never wander..." his sentence trailed off when I turned my head and nuzzled my face into his neck, "anywhere without me..." he regained once again.

His wonderful voice was amplified with my closeness to his throat. I closed my eyes and brushed my eyelashes against his skin.

"Why one tree...?" I inquired softly, knowing that I didn't need to speak very loudly, for I was right by his ear.

Why was I here? In this position? I didn't know. I... I had acted with no thought. I just... did it. I never really did anything on impulse... but I don't know why I did _this_. I certainly didn't have feeling for Erik, but... he smelled so _good! _

"There are mirrors, making it seem as if there were a million trees. I only need one tree... for there is only one noose..." his voice started weak and squeamish, but he regained his burly, deep tone once more.

I opened my eyes again. "...Noose?" I tensed, fearing what was going to happen. Call it paranoia, sure. But when you still don't know anything about a mysterious captor, and says he has a noose... you get a little scared. It could be a 'Little Red Riding Hood' situation. I would be getting treated very well, only to eat my grandmother and myself.

I started to squirm but he held me in place. "No...nononono... stop..." he groaned, "I won't hurt you... do not worry..."

I pushed away from him as he suddenly let go of me. I flew backwards abruptly and screamed.

Gah! Oh Lord...  
He gripped onto me once more and held me close. I gripped onto his back, clawing at his shirt and balancing myself.

"Erik won't hurt you..." he again began to speak in third person... which was a little creepy...

"Neither Erik or Carmella knows that..." I gripped onto his back, dug my nails into his back and he winced. I grinned in response.

"I will try..." he returned to his normal, sane state. It intrigued me that he could change back so fast...

I parted from him and he sighed.

So did I.

"So, what is this about a noose...?" I cleared my throat, then he put one hand on my shoulders.

"It's all a memory now, Carmella..." he squeezed my shoulder, "of India. I may tell you later of my days in India. When I get to know you better."

I blinked now. Okay, this was weird... Well, I knew that already. But he intrigued me so...

"Okay, now I feel the heat incredibly now..." I could feel myself perspire... I was never a heat person.

He put his hands on my sides and pulled me towards him, then stood behind me. He pushed me gently, leading me, down the stairs and walked me towards something new. I could immediately feel the coolness when we escaped the heat... but his body heat didn't help.

"Don't move..." he softly ordered and I obeyed.

I heard him groan, as if he was pushing something great in weight. Then a soft squeak, and finally a loud crack. He sighed satisfyingly.

A rush of cool air blew my hair around my face. It forced me to squint and shiver shortly. The silky nightgown wrapped around my legs and body in the great gust. The wind's sound was so loud, and it was near deafening.

Then it stopped.

I definitely cooled down.

"My apologies for the short time..." he reappeared next to my side, "the hot weather next to the naturally cool air of my cellar below comes together to create a great gust. That is my only window..." he gasped for breath, as if he was nervous.

I began to laugh. A wide smile spread across my face and I shook from the sudden laughter.

"That," I gripped onto his shoulder, "was so amazing!"

He began to chuckle himself as he closed the window.

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you hungry, Mademoiselle Carmella?" his low voice surrounded me from everywhere.

I was quite famished. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was about dinner time, as Erik informed me.

"If you're making food, I can eat... I don't want to be a burden" I replied as he grabbed my hand gingerly with warm hands.

I was laid upon a soft, pillowed divan. I was treated as some sort of princess as he knelt beside me, asking me questions of my life and what things were like being blind. I also asked him questions, but most he did not answer, for reasons he said as 'personal reasons'. I did not object to this, for everyone had their reasons.

All the while, he gave me blankets to make sure I was warm. He massaged my arms as I spoke. I felt so pampered. It was not a feeling I was used to... for I was always working. I also was not one for talking, especially about myself, but every time I stopped for modesty, Erik urged me and begged for me to continue.

It was creepy, yet wonderful.

"I can make you whatever you wish, Mademoiselle. There is nothing too extravagant or simple for you, as long as you are happy" he answered suavely and kissed my hand lightly.

I smiled and blushed. "I'm not that big of an extravagant person, Erik. Plus, I don't want to be rude."

"Oh, no no no..." she raised up closer to me, and I could feel his soft, kind eyes on me, "you are not rude. I am your host, and I will make you dinner." He was instigative.

I chuckled darkly. "Fine. Surprise me."

She sighed, but then laughed. "You are so difficult."

"Yes."

He stood, kissing my hand one last time. He hummed a low, wonderful tune as he walked off to nowhere. I assumed he was headed to the kitchen, but you never knew with Erik.

Then, in the absence of sound, music erupted.

A wonderful organ, played to the most excellent precision. It was a beautiful tune. It forced me to sit up, my eyes falling to a haze. The melody and harmony was so perfectly mixed together, and the rhythm was excellently distinguished. It enchanted me... it was a wonderful, wonderful feeling.

Then it stopped. I returned to reality. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might enjoy some music. Food for the soul, at least..." he announced from somewhere.

"What piece was that...?" I questioned lightly, still slightly dazed.

"I composed it myself... right before I found you, actually..." he responded, his voice echoing lightly.

"What is it called?" my hearing became more in tune, because of magic of the little snip of music was slowly wearing off.

"It doesn't really have a name. Well, I'm off to make your dinner..." his voice echoed until it was gone, and I assumed he was headed to some sort of kitchen.

I sighed and leaned back into the divan. The many pillows and blankets certainly made it easy to relax and close my eyes. His warmth from his hands still lingered on his arms and hands. I sighed a content sigh, finally feeling some sort of relaxation for once. It felt... great. No, more than great. Wonderful! Glorious!

A man was making me dinner as I lay on an incredibly lush and comfortable divan. Life was good. Very good.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Did you enjoy your meal, mademoiselle?" Erik soothingly questioned.

I laughed. "That a serious question? That was delicious Erik! Thank you so much" it was a wonderful meal. I didn't even know what it was until he told me. Pork chops, green beans and mashed potatoes. I guess he picked up that this was my favorite when we were talking. It was better than Mary could ever make.

He chuckled. He had left me to eat, because it was kind of creepy to thing of someone watching me while I ate. Especially when I was as hungry as I was, I was not the most mannerly person.

"What time is it?" I questioned as I closed my eyes again. The food coma was setting in...

"Around eight. How are you feeling?" he answered.

"Very excellent."I smiled.

~.~.~.~

What beautiful sounds the crickets made... the sweet music of their night's sorrow. I was listening to them. I was listening to their chirps and whines. It was beautiful, how an array of obnoxious noises could be so entrancing.

Erik lay next to me. We were on the shore of his own, private lake beneath the opera house. It was a wonderful feeling, having him next to me, his breathing in sync with mine.

We set down a blanket and I was propped on my elbows. He was on his back, legs crossed.

All was quiet then. The crickets stopped, and I heard Erik sit up.

"What happened?" I questioned softly.

_"Where is she? That de frej ne' vue!" _I heard a faint chant.

Erik shuffled to stand up. "Oh no..." he gasped.

He helped me up, grabbing my hand gently.

_"Get her!" _The chants were closer. They echoed in the great cavern that is Erik's lair.

"Who are they?!" I was starting to panic. The phrase 'De frej ne Vue' means 'evil-doing woman'. Who else could that be?

The police must be after me! They must know that Erik has taken me here when he saved me from the mob of people protecting the man who tried to rape me.

Oh God, oh God! What was I going to do?!

"Come with me..." he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward.

The sound of splashing water now came into my hearing range. He was pulling me somewhere rather quickly as the splashing and chants became louder. It was definitely a group of people, and they were all angry.

Erik gripped onto something with his other hand angrily and it jingled. Where was he taking me? Was he hiding me from the crowd, or sacrificing me to them?

_"Get her! Where could she be? There you go, a boat! She must be there! Or somewhere near!" _They were now very near as Erik shut the door behind both of us. He rushed me over about three feet in front of me.

"Get down under the table" he pushed my head down with his hand and forced me downward.

I crawled on my hands and knees under what was a table. He pushed my feet under farther, forcing me into a little wall, my back against a hard wall.

He draped a cloth over the edge of the table.

The sounds became loudest that they've ever been. "Where is the fiend? And the Ghost, he must be here, too!" one shouted. It was a man.

Their voices were muffled behind the door.

"Search every room! Find her! We must take her away from society!" Another shouted. It was a woman.

Then there was only rustling. I didn't hear the door open, but I knew they would be coming. I hoped to God that Erik was hiding. If Erik was truly the Ghost, they'd certainly sentence him to death.

I tried to slow my breathing. This happened so fast. It went from peaceful cricket serenades, to an angry mob chasing after me. What went wrong?

The door creaked open. It was a soft squeak as someone pushed it open. Then, the squeaking stopped and footsteps started. Hard-soled shoes rang in my ears against the cement floor.

Everything was silent then. Where did the searcher go? Where was Erik? They didn't find him, or else there would be ruckus and chaos. I hid behind the table, squeezing myself tightly so that the knuckles that held my knees turned white.

I kept my breathing even. Or at least, I tried to. I was quivering, praying they wouldn't find me. What would happen to me? What would they put me in? Would they at least let me go to trial first?

_And where the hell was Erik?!_

It was quiet. All so very quiet. I obviously could not see where the man was, and there was no sign of the man who was making no noise.

Was it over? There wasn't even any rustling from the other people outside the room. There was no sound, and now I held my breath.

AHH!!! I screamed loudly and thrashed wildly at the big, meaty hand grabbing onto my ankle. I kicked and squirmed, but he began to pull me out from my hiding place nonetheless. People laughed and grunted at my expense. I was soon pulled out all the way from my hiding place. The big man that had pulled me out, now slung me over his massive shoulder.

"I've got her, let's go back up. Who cares about the Ghost?" the burly man's voice was deep and it rumbled in my stomach.

They all made sounds of agreement as I thrashed in the great man's grasp. But, despite my fighting, he carried me away. I pounded my fists against his back and kicked. Nothing.

They splashed through the lake, me slung over his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was sharp, killing pain on the back of my head. I cannot say that everything went black, because everything was black anyway. But I did feel as if reality slid away. My consciousness was slipping away, but I had one moment left, and I threw one more fist.

I could fight all I wanted. But what really annoyed me, was how Erik did nothing.

Yes, I was _so_ lucky to have him as my savior.

~.~.~.~

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry this is so late... I've taken a little break. BUT, now it's posted!**

**Please review! It means a lot to me! And I need some serious motivation for this next chapter, for it's going to be a long, eventful one!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Lovely Jailbird, Sing your Song

I pounded my fist hopelessly against the jail cell's cement wall. I had been banging my feet, fists and head against this wall for the last twenty minutes. I had spent the night in this hellhole. I hated it. I was no convict. It was self defense! What was wrong with that?! Okay, so I broke the guy's nose and fractured his jaw, but wouldn't you do the same?

And, to make matters worse, I had a _horrible _cell mate. She seemed more like a man, for her voice was deep and she was more bulky. She threatened me several times, but she really had idea who she was messing with. I hated her. With a passion. I, of course wasn't going to go out and kill her, because that would be _illegal._

She pushed me down and made fun of my blindness. It reminded me of when I was a kid... the mean losers who took such pleasure in making stupid gestures at me and making fun of me. They knew I couldn't see them, but I'm not stupid. I knew when they did it.

I wanted to punch her so BADLY! Right across the face. I was already in jail for three months, and if they added a few more, it wouldn't make all the difference to me.

But this sucked.

Women aren't entitled to the right of trial. I'm not able to get my way out of this, unless I pay bail.

Thirty thousand francs.

I slammed my weakened fist against the cement one last time. Then I sighed and leaned my back against the wall that I was pounding, and hung my head.

"So, what are you in for anyway, Helga?" I cringed at her name. Why sit in silence?

"For beating up a skinny, blind chick" she replied, angsty and snappy.

Well, I tried.

"Ms. Rivera, you have a visitor. Please report to the phone booth" some woman called over an intercom.

I looked up at my name.

Then, I heard the clanks and whines of the jail cell's door opening. A jail guard grabbed my wrist and guided me over to the booth. I ignored the smart comments from Helga.

It was a thick, glass wall dividing me from the outside world. To both of my sides were metal dividers, making about ten booths total. Then, of course, there was the phone, which the person on the other line was holding to _his _ear.

I picked up the phone angrily as I sat down.

"My God, Erik! What the hell? You just let them take me away like that? Now I'm stuck, in here. Thanks a-" I shouted into the phone, angry. It was true. Unless I held the phone, he could not hear me.

"Who is Erik?!" a woman shouted on the other line.

"Oh, hi Mary!" I smiled nonchalantly.

She sighed into the phone. "What the hell? I send you off for a day at the spa, and you end up in jail for beating up a guy?! What happened!?"

"Mary, he tired to rape me! What else am I supposed to do!? Let him? Why does no one believe me!?" I replied, tired of explaining this to everyone.

"Because the guy you beat up was Sam Loomis **(if anyone can tell me where I got the name Sam Loomis or what movie he is in**,** I'll give you a cookie =D)** an agent for Women's Right committee. It's hard to believe that this guy would try to rape a woman."

I sighed. This was hopeless.

"Look... can you just pay the bail and get me out of here? The women here are," I lowered my voice, "not exactly the type that are in here for making friends. I have a cell mate named _Helga. HELGA!_"

"I... I can't pay the bail, Carmella..." she said solemnly into the phone to me.

I was stunned in disbelief. "Why not?!"

"Because if I do, then I'm an accomplice. I can't afford that on my record. Plus, I don't have enough money in the bank to pay it."

"You are so selfish! I can't believe-"

"Plus, it would put the apartment at risk. I can't afford to do this Car- hold on..." she put her hand over the phone. I could hear muffled talking, even with her hand covering. I couldn't understand her, and I couldn't hear the person she was talking to.

"Here... I'll talk to you later, Carmella..." and she hung up.

"WAIT! YOU SELFISH TROLL!" I screamed at the phone.

Then someone picked it up again quickly.

"Why, she doesn't seem much like a troll at all..." his voice entered the line.

My eyes widened with hate and my fists were clenched, one around the phone.

"What the hell, Erik!?" I screamed.

He groaned from my loud voice entering his ear. "What?"

"You just let me rot here?! You didn't help me escape from that mob! Where were you, my '_lucky-to-have-me savior_'?!"

"I didn't want them to find me. Plus, I couldn't do anything" he seemed somewhat agitated.

"Gosh! What is it with you people?! So damn selfish!" I wanted to hang up, but knew I wouldn't.

"If I was as selfish as you say I am, would I be giving up thirty thousand francs to get you out of there?" he chuckled.

I went dead silent as my jaw dropped. Then it morphed into a smile. "Huh?"

"I'm not a poor man, Mademoiselle Riverra." There was a certain mischievous, deep rumble to his voice that sent a short shiver down my spine.

"Thank you! Are you serious!?" I blinked and smiled wider.

"No jokes."

I laughed and slammed one hand against the glass. He chuckled and also banged one hand against the glass.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed out of joy.

He chuckled once more, then we both put our hands down.

And I prayed that he knew I was joking.

"They'll bring you out here and we can sort all of this out" Erik sounded like he was smiling.

I laughed happily for one more moment, then Erik and I hung up.

Shortly after that, after I taunted Helga over being able to get out, they let me out; still wearing my orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. Erik was there, yes, and yes, I hugged him as much as a person could when their hands are stuck behind their back. He slowly hugged back, tense and unsure what to do next.

Feeling his awkwardness, I broke the 'hug'. I felt his eyes boring into me, and I smiled.

"I can see you appreciate me" he chuckled.

"Hell yeah....!" I smiled greatly as he put his hands on my hips.

There was a jail guard holding the back of my arms and started to move me forward. Another guard, I presumes opened a door and the guard holding me pushed me through it.

"This is insanity! No man should allow this crazy woman to be released!" some man yelled. I scowled in every direction, not knowing where this man was. I did nothing WRONG! GAH!

"You're the insane one, Loomis..." Erik stood behind me, towering over me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

Sam Loomis's voice didn't sound like it did when I first met him. It was now less deep, and it cracked, as if he was a smoker. He must've been using a fake voice before... much less angry voice.

"YOU! SHUT YOUR RAPIST MOUTH!" I cursed and yelled. Then, I laughed and mocked him for my ability to get out.

Erik settled me down, soothingly comforting me with words and motions. Rubbing my back slowly and moving his hands gingerly up and down my arms.

"We're in the lobby. Sit down on that couch..." Erik guided me to a soft couch, then held my still tied-back hand as he helped me down.

I was nothing short of elated. Wouldn't you be if you just got out of jail!? Away from a hellhole that would destroy your life? I squirmed in my seat and grinned.

I could not fully understand the words that were spoken from a group of people, a door muffling their low voices. One was Erik... I knew that. His voice was so unmistakably wonderful and low. One of the others was Sam's... the rapist that would only really cause me to cringe and writhe at his presence.

But I still smiled, for the next voice was a police officer. He seemed angry as the other two men, or one gentleman and one ball of slime, responded in a defensive tone.

I listened until Erik shouted very loudly, and very briefly, 'SHUT IT!'. I giggled and raised my eyebrows. Such anger. Such fierceness. It was... sexy. I blushed at my own thoughts.

I was so _bad_.

Then a door opened and I stopped my grinning, returning to my angry, depressed look. It was completely, but it could possibly enhance my possibility to get out. Who knew what they were arguing about? It could be whether or not Erik's money was sufficient. But, I would find out soon...

"Mademoiselle Rivera..." the cop walked over to me and helped me up, grabbing my shoulder.

Erik slapped something, the sound of skin-to-skin contact ringing in my ears, and I assumed it was the police man. His small hand fell off my shoulder and was replaced by Erik's massive hand on my forearm. He was so gentle. But I could feel his glare upon the police officer.

"You are," he cleared his throat, "free to go..." The police man scuffled away after he finished talking.

The idiot known as Sam growled at me and I heard the heavy soles of his shoes saunter away.

Before I could absorb his words, before I could grin, a billion questions flew into my mind.

"Where's Sam going? What's going to happen to him?" I questioned softly, breaking the silence of the now near-empty room. It was only Erik and I.

"Arrested," Erik's soft, yet strong, voice spoke into my ear. He was behind me, both of his hands on my wrists. There was a soft clink, then a clank... then the jingle of the metal cuffs falling off, and the crash of them on the ground.

I brought my hands up in front of me and rubbed my left wrist with my right hand softly.

I smiled as the burning sensation from the metal cuffs was slowly released.

Erik then grabbed both of my wrists with one of his massive hands.

He held them out in front of me, with no word from him, indicating to me why. All I knew was that I couldn't move my arms or hands.

"So... he's... arrested? How did you manage to convince people..." but my train of thought was lost when I felt an angry glare against my neck.

"That's my secret..." he said sharply. He then released my hands and I moved them down to my sides. Erik did not move, and I could feel his hard breath against the back of my neck.

"What's the matter...?" my voice quivered, "what did I do...?"

I turned around and grabbed his hand gently. He jumped slightly and stepped back.

That was when I realized it was not an angry glare I could feel, it was a sad one. His otherwise sharp tone was one of depression, not anger.

"Nothing" he said, now his tone a bit softer than before, but still sad.

I stepped closer to the mysterious man. He still stared at me, then backed away again, pulling his hand away from mine.

"What's going on...?" I didn't move this time, now my smile dissipating even more, into a frown.

"I'm going with him" he stated, very matter-of-factly.

"Where?" A thought flew into my mind, but I pushed it out.

"To jail" he stated again.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly. "Why?"

"I made a deal with the police that if they could arrest Loomis if they also arrested me."

"But why? What have you done?"

"Killed people."

His voice was so emotionless... it was as if he didn't care.

Wait- WHAT?

"You have not killed people..." I smiled and giggled.

He did nothing.

"Mr." a voice suddenly appeared, a man's voice, from behind me, "Er... Erik, guy... come here please..."

It was a cop. Erik now stepped closer to me. I could feel his hands gripping my forearms, placed at my side.

"You won't ever see-" I could feel him grin solemnly, "I mean, _meet_, me again."

The smile was completely gone now.

"But... why not...?" I blinked and then stepped closer to him, my chest against him. He was warm.

"I'm going to one of the most protected prisons in all of France. They don't allow visitors" his voice was gloomy.

"C'mon, sir" the man urged from behind my back.

A tear fell down my cheek. The idiot killed people. The man that had taken me in and treated me so well... was really... the Phantom of the Opera.

"You cradle robber..." I smiled a small grin, "you are over three hundred years old, and you've taken in a twenty year old blind girl."

He chuckled. "Twenty? As if."

I grimaced jokingly and he placed one hand on my face.

"So _now _you believe me?" he moved his face closer to mine.

I smiled and tilted my head slightly and closed my eyes as we both moved our heads closer...

My eyes flashed open when Erik screamed and was pulled away from me. He grunted as his hands were ripped from my forearms.

"You're too slow..." the policeman's voice got softer as he walked away, and I stood there, dumbfounded.

Erik's screams of regret also became more shallow in my ears.

...What just happened.

"Wait a minute, dammit!" Erik yelled angrily at the officer, but I heard a metal door open.

Then I snapped out of my trance. My legs snapped into action towards the voice that I knew. The voice that saved me in my time of need. The voice... the only voice that had not betrayed me.

The voice I loved.

I collapsed into him. His broad body only stumbled backwards slightly at my force. Despite the cop being behind him, holding his arms behind his back, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I threw my lips against his. He grunted in surprise, then relaxed. His tense body now lessened and he responded to my kiss.

We ignored the disgusted groan from the police officer.

I closed my eyes, but then re-opened them once the kiss was broken.

"I-" Erik's voice was cut off abruptly as he was jerked away from the police officer, "love you!"

The door then closed.

It seemed unrealistic how quiet it was inside my mind. The feeling of his lips still lingered and I put my fingers gently against my lips, as if I could feel the actual lips of his if I did so.

"I..." I said quietly and softly to myself, "I love you too..."

I was alone, but I wish Erik was here. Next to me. Here to hear that.

But I guessed that he knew.

A wooden door opened, much more slowly and carefully.

"Do you want to go home..." A woman's voice filled my still stunned ears.

"Who are you?" my voice still quivered from the astonishment of what I've done.

"I'm officer Starling...**(Another cookie to whom can tell me where Agent Starling is from. What movie?) **I'm your ride home, if you wish." Her voice seemed somewhat sympathetic, but was mostly the 'I can't show emotion because of regulations' voice.

"Uh... yeah..." I cleared my throat as if I was clearing my mind, "sure... thank you..."

Officer Starling walked up next to me and grabbed my shoulder gingerly, and led me to the door. She opened it for me.

"I... saw what happened. I'm terribly sorry..." she led me through the doorway.

There were the sounds of the carriages and the birds chirping filling my ears. Then there was the sound of the officer opening the door to the police carriage. The sun warmed my cool skin, cold from being inside all day.

I stepped in, and she followed. The horses began to move forward and I sighed.

"He was a... nice guy...?" she tried to make some conversation.

But I was so lost in thought, I barely heard her.

I kissed Erik! I loved Erik! He put himself in prison for me. To let me free. No one had ever done anything that... self-sacrificing... for me. It was... sweet? I didn't know. I was just going to let him suffer? Not in my book...

But... what could I do...?

And all I knew was that I wanted to meet Erik again. My heart was now attached to his. We could not do anything. If he really did kill people... he's stuck in there for life. No matter how old he really is.

And... I was out.

Mary was fired.

Erik was in jail.

Everything was going to be so different now.

And I never knew... who I looked like to please Erik.

**Yay! It's done!**

**Yes, it's an abrupt ending. Oh well... I just want it to be done. I have gotten like, no response from it. **

**Haha, the cookies are still here to those who can guess. =D**

**I know that Erik could probably break out of jail whenever he wanted. But, he wanted to have Carmella be free so badly, that he'd sacrifice himself. Aw, how sweet. =3**

**If anyone can guess who Carmella may look like, I'll give you... A SLICE OF CAKE! :D**

**So, if you could comment, that would be great! I'd LOVE to know how you feel.**


End file.
